The Cursed Ones
by LadyMimi101
Summary: In the Ark, Allen Walker finds a mysterious girl that loses her memory before she can even utter her name. She is renamed Kasumi and the Black Order takes her in, albeit reluctantly. However, this girl is not your ordinary amnesiac. The Earl kidnapped her in for a reason. One that might make Allen question who he really is and make him regret his desicion to help her.
1. Preface

Preface

I've never had an easy life. It was long and yet not enough. It was full of ups and downs. Safety and Danger. Love and Hate. But it was my life. I had to live it. It's not the best and probably not the worst life, if you were strong. This story is only part of my life. The choice to read my story is yours. Choose wisely.

(? Point of view) [first scene]

He was right here in front of me. His hair, his smile. Him. He was in front of me, but he couldn't see me. I walked towards him, while he paid no attention to me. Hmm…. he probably couldn't see me. He looked around cautiously, as if in trouble. He looked in my direction and smiled. _He can't see me, can he? Even if he can, all he probably sees is a young woman in a fancy coat with blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes, right? _I thought. He came towards me, and I felt my heart beating fast. _I'm still feeling this way, aren't I? Even though I had to leave everybody and leave everything behind, I still felt this way. _While I was thinking, I saw him pass me and go behind me. I stood there, shocked, but turned around, wanting to find out what made him smile like I used to make him. Then I saw her, my **best friend**; go up to him and **kiss **him. He kissed her back, and then looked at her with such warmth, I couldn't stand the sight. The monster within me was cackling at my misery, while another voice just murmured "Pitiful." I quietly and quickly made past the clearing into the crowed part of the forest.

It was starting to rain but I didn't mind. I loved the rain, for some strange reason, and always loved running in it and feeling it bathe me in cold water. So I did what I usually, I ran, feeling warm tears fall from my face. I ran further into the 'cursed forest' and came to another clearing. I couldn't feel the rain because of the coat so I took it off and threw it away. All that I had on was a thin gown that immediately clung to me as soon as it got wet.

Then I spread my arms and started spinning trying to forget. But I couldn't forget the look on his face, it held such happiness, but I wasn't the one who made him happy, it was her. I dropped to my knees and looked down, letting my wet hair cover my face and cling to it. I heard something and looked up to see a handsome young man coming towards me with an umbrella. He had a butler outfit and was looking at me expectantly. The last thing I saw before darkness clouded my vision and let the calm voice take over was the rain coming from the dark sky.

_Hmph, is God crying for me? I wonder why, after all, he has abandoned me_, I thought darkly.

(?'S PoV)

My hostess released me and left me in control. She must really be broken, for as long she held me and that monster, she always stayed strong and fought us whenever we tried to escape or gain control over her. I guess she just couldn't handle anything anymore. I shall take care of her and her body; I can't just walk around with scars or anything as a lady. That and I really respect her for going through all that has happened to her with her head held high.

(No one's PoV)

The butler had caught the girl as soon as she fainted and has holding her on one hand while holding the umbrella on top of them to keep them from getting wet. The girl's wig had fallen off, her true hair color turning black. He knew what was happening and waited patiently for _her_ to wake up. He didn't have to wait long, for suddenly she opened her eyes revealing the same eyes color, greenish-blue. But then the girl reached up and pulled the two contacts from her eyes, revealing red, demonic eyes. She sat up, with the butler helping her. "My lady, shall I prepare everything?" the butler told the girl. Her hair was still covering her face so she pulled it back and nodded. He disappeared farther into the forest, with the girl looking back. She knew that her hostess was brokenhearted, all because of her love for a puny human. The other demon and her sealed were sealed inside her. She had left everything and everybody for everybody's sake, to protect them. But it seemed it was in vain as they were still oblivious. While looking at the direction of where the boy and girl were, she whispered, "Even though I know you couldn't forgive me, I want to end everything, but I need you to do this. If we both survive, I would like to tell you something, in person."

With that the girl turned her back and disappeared deeper into the forest and followed the butler.

(?'S PoV) [second scene]

I looked everywhere but all I could see was fighting. Exorcists and my people alike were fighting either the damned akuma or the Noah. _Where is he? He has to be here. It's the final battle. Where is he?!, _I thought looking all over. One of the Noah came to me and challenged me.

"Well, well, lookie here. It's an honored one. Excuse my manners, Milady, but since you refused us, I must fight you." He sneered, bowing mockingly towards me. He was Sheryl, father some other Noah, and minister of some country. I narrowed my eyes at him and snapped,

"I have no obligation to fight you nor do I have the time. Now, please, excuse me." I then proceeded to kick his face making him stagger back and fall flat on his butt. I took this time to dart between many mini battles and came to the front of the battle field. In front of me were two exorcists fighting the Millennium Earl, the man that brought death from misery. Suddenly two level four machines appeared before the exorcists and fought them, leaving enough time for the Earl to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted, making my sword materialize and swinging it at him. He faced me and snapped,

"Stupid girl, never minding your own business. Fine, I'll dispose of you, too." He swung his black and white sword my way and I barely got out of the way. I backed up, saying,

"Don't get cocky, I'm not just anybody and you know that." I said, holding my sword in a defensive gesture. Unexpectedly, a blur appeared on the other side of the Earl. It was him, my hostess's former lover. I knew she could see him through my (temporary) eyes and I felt her sadness. I snarled at both of them, effectively shocking both of them, but only attacked the Earl.

"Stay out of my way! The only reason you are here is because you feel you owe _her_, am I right? You think the only way you think you could repay her I by saving her former friends and lover in this battle, correct? If you stay out of the way and stay safe, you could repay the favor", he snapped, trying to get me to stay out of this battle. The boy looked at me strangely, as if he knew me, but didn't exactly remember who I was, but didn't say a word to me, instead choosing to help me fight the Earl. I knew I still looked like my hostess, with differences, but he still shouldn't realize it's us.

He attacked the Earl with his weapon made of Innocence, but was cut off by two Noah that came to the Earl's aid. I recognized them from my hostess's body, the Noah Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot. One of Road's candles had stopped the exorcist's weapon with plenty more surrounding him stopping him from hurting the Earl. Tyki and Road left the Earl's side and came to me when they were sure it was alright.

"Sorry, but that's not your fight, Miss. Or should I say, my dear sister?" Tyki taunted. The exorcist looked at me with wide eyes.

"Y- You're one of them?" he whispered, gawking at me, distracted, giving the Earl a chance to attack him with his back turned. I glimpsed his swing his sword, noticing Tyki and Road glancing at him, giving me the perfect chance to draw a kunai and throw it at the Earl, but Tyki saw it coming.

"Now, now, sis, you really shouldn't do that, you'll get punished" Tyki scolded mockingly and stopped my hand. The kunai was already out of my hand by then and was already nearing its target. The Earl saw it coming and swatted it away, but the exorcist had realized his mistake and pulled up his weapon to clash with the Earl's sword. I sighed in relief, but quickly regretted it when Tyki and Road turned their gaze back at me.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that. Now Millenie will have to kill you, and you won't be able to be my doll." Road told me sadly. But then she cheered up saying

"No matter, I can still have fun playing a game with you. Play with me and I'll do something special for you." I considered it slipping out of Tyki's grasp. Let's see, I could play with her, it would keep my body safe, while fighting with both Tyki and Road could be exhausting and result in my downfall. After all, I've just barely finished battling in my other battle.

"Very well then, Road, but you have to promise to keep my body safe and not involve _her_!" I declared my terms. I could see Road thinking it over, and after a while, she replied with,

"Yes to the body, no to involving her."

I angrily glared up at her but knew she wouldn't budge. I conversed with my hostess and she allowed it, saying it couldn't be too hard. I agreed to Road's idea, thinking what my hostess, _what's the worst she could do?_ If only I knew what was Road's game.


	2. Chapter 1-Meeting

THE CURSED ONES CHAPTER 1

New Chapter! Yay! Read, enjoy, and review! Please!-LadyMimi101

**_(In a random city, random alley, in England)_**

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong? Are you lonely? Are you hungry? You look so sad." A little girl with long brown hair in two ponytails and bright blue eyes asked, just outside of a dark alley. She was wearing a black cloak, with a hood that hung on her back, probably to cover herself from the cold, and was holding on one hand a basket of loaves of bread. She was speaking to a small, lonely and dirty little boy who was sitting down at the entrance to the alley, whose only company was an old dog that looked sick. This little boy had long unkempt reddish-brown hair stuffed in a messy bun and was wearing thin clothes. The little boy looked up at her and snapped at her,"Why are you talking to me? What the hell do you want? Don't you have better things to do?"

The girl was startled and shot back,"Well that's not very nice. You shouldn't say such things anyway." The boy looked at her with disgust, but his gaze lasted longer on the basket in her hand, before looking back down. The girl was angry, and then saw how hungry the boy looked and remembered the basket in her hand. She looked down at it and thought for a few seconds. Then she looked back at the boy while grabbing one loaf and holding it out to the boy.

"Do you want one? I have a lot so I can give you some. Besides it's not like you couldn't use it, I think." She said gently, hoping to get to talk to him. The boy stared at her for a few seconds before snatching the bread (and a few other pieces from the basket, but who cares?) and wolfing it down as fast as humanly possible, before grabbing another one he stole and eating it slowly while staring at the girl. The girl stared back at him, before realizing he had another piece without her knowing. She shrugged, realizing she didn't care then sat down next to him, also not caring if she got dirty.

"My names Kanaria, you know? It means canary, like the flying bird. Ironic really, since I have …So what's your name, anyway?" Kanaria asked. The boy looked at her, wondering why she just stopped. He shrugged knowing it was none of his business before saying bitterly,"What's it matter to you? You would probably just forget it anyway. I bet you're one of those stupid rich kids that have everything they want and they still want more and-"

SLAP!

"What the hell do you know? You don't know anything about me! YOU STUPID—"Kanaria cried, standing up, almost shouting before getting cut off by the boy.

"Red, call me Red. That's what everyone does anyway, if they're not trying to kill me."

Kanaria looked at the boy, Red, before calming down and sitting back down next to him again. A few minutes of awkward silence, then Kanaria quietly asked,"Where are your parents? You shouldn't be out here if-"

"I don't have any parents, they abandoned my when I was born."

Kanaria looked at him, starting to say something but Red quickly asked,"What about your parents? Aren't they looking for you?" She looked down and responded with a "Yeah, most likely. They probably wouldn't have let me go out if I hadn't sneaked out. Say, I know I shouldn't but would you like to come-"Kanaria was looking at Red about to ask him something when a voice interrupted her _again _but then she recognized the voice.

"Kanaria! Where are you? Kanaria…. Kanaria… KANARIA ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!" With every second that passed Kanaria got whiter and whiter until Red thought she had lost all of her blood.

Then she whispered ever so quietly,"Hide me!" when a shadow enveloped them. They both looked up to see a young boy with black hair, blue eyes, and a small cap with goggles on it, in front of him.

"Kanaria, what in the world are you doing here? I've been all over town looking for you! And… Who the hell is this? What am I saying; he is a stupid commoner boy, no, he is a cretin, that's what he is. Kana-"

"HE IS NOT A 'STUPID COMMONER BOY'! HE IS MY FRIEND!" Kanaria shouted. "He is my friend, so don't you dare insult him, Daniel!" she panted more quietly. Red stared blankly at Kanaria, wondering why she called him a friend when they barely knew each other.

"Kanaria, he's a circus freak. I bet the only reason he is is because he is a worthless-"

"What the hell do you know about me/him", Red and Kanaria shouted together. Daniel took a step back as if scared, then looked around, wondering if anybody had heard, but nobody had, it was very dark and late after all. The only people awake at this hour would be those at parties, out getting drunk, and _her. _Daniel smirked, and whispered softly,"Oh I don't care about all this. But Lady Kanaria, what would your _mother_ do if she knew or found out_?_"

Kanaria whitened a bit more, making her practically glow in the dark, and silently gulped.

"Wouldn't she do _anything_ to stop you two from getting together? I think she might do _anything_, like destroy his home or something, maybe even threaten his life, don't you think? Now, _come with me young lady!_" Daniel moved to get Kanaria's arm while she was still shocked, but she kicked him in the shin and dragged Red to the end of the alley, whispering,"Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen and I'll even meet you tomorrow. Go to the tree behind the circus and wait for me there after noon okay?"

Before Red could protest, Daniel grabbed Kanaria's arm and dragged her away, but not before kicking the dog that had been next to Red, muttering "Stupid boy, stay away from Kanaria" The dog yelped and Red ran to it, while glaring at the boy. Kanaria tried to help soothe the dog, but has held back firmly from the dog. She waved sadly to Red before she disappeared into the city with Daniel.

* * *

**LadyMimi101:** Hello! I'm LadyMimi101 but you can call me Mimi! ^-^ I'm so happy to be writing my story here. I have read many stories but I just barely got an account. Thank you for reading my story and please review! Or at least follow this story so I can know that people are reading this.

**Daniel:***comes in angry* Where is my Lady?!

**LadyMimi101: **Me?

**Daniel: **Of course not! My Lady Kanaria! She disappeared a few minutes ago.

**LadyMimi101: **She would, considering how you act.

**Daniel: **What did you say?!

**LadyMimi101:** Don't talk to me like that! I'm the AUTHOR! I made you and I can easily 'destroy' you.

Daniel: You wouldn't dare! I'm important to the plot!

**LadyMimi101:** Nope I can put someone else on the job!

*They continue bickering for a while when Kanaria pops up behind Daniel and knocks him out with a pan*

**LadyMimi101:** Oh, I should have done that. Where were you anyways?

**Kanaria:** With Red-kun. He was showing me some tricks he knew.

**LadyMimi101:** I see. Anyway, 1st reviewer gets to have their own OC in my story later! If they want. Well, first person to ask for OC can have them put in! Of course I will need their name, occupation, age, gender, etc. And PM me the juicy details if you want^~^. First review can ask me one question and I will PM or review back the answer.

**Kanaria: **Last thing, this one doesn't own D. Gray-man because she sucks at drawing such amazing people and would never come up with such an awesome plot.

**LadyMimi101: **That's true, unfortunately. T.T On a happier note... Well there's none right now, whatever.

**Everyone(Daniel just woke up and Red came in right now):**Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2-The News

**LadyMimi101**: Here's the second chapter by Mimi. Hope You like it!

**Disclaimer:**

**LadyMimi**: While I do put off work, I am not a sickly person (Sorry Author-san) and I do not own the amazing D. Gray-Man. T.T

Chapter 2

*The next day*

Red had decided to wait for Kanaria, or as he had called her the nice but strange girl, and was walking toward the place she had said they would meet. Red had just met her but was the only person he could 'trust' at the moment. All he could hope was that she was a free ticket to food and maybe clothes. He didn't want her in his life for anything else and would play along for now. _Yes_, Red thought, _she is only a ticket. She doesn't mean anything to me._ But then his inner voice cried _"But she helped us. The least we could do is be her friend. After all, that's all she wants, right? _Red argued back with _She might be like the __**others **__and- _Red looked up to see a very strange clown, a classic white-faced clown, complete with a baggy clown suit and facial makeup, kneeling down and making a sort of hole. Beside him was a dog's body, lying limp. It looked like-_No! _Allen thought walking swiftly toward the strange pair. He stopped just behind the clown and recognized the dog to be the same one from yesterday, while the clown gently put the dog in the hole. He looked at the clown and asked dully,

"Is he dead?" with a nonchalant look. The clown looked back to him and replied

"He's dead." Red walked closer and made an observation:

"He's covered in bruises." Red continued when the clown didn't respond, telling him

"Cosimo probably did it. 'Cause the audience likes you more than him. He hates when people are better'n him. He's got no talent, except when it comes to stuff like this."

The clown just said "He was on old dog. He wouldn't have lived much longer anyway. It's alright." Allen looked at him at the corner of his eyes and said

"….Hm. You're not gonna get revenge?"

The clown put his hands together, as if to pray, while saying

"If I do that, I'll get thrown out of here and I won't get paid." After saying that he said quietly,

"Namu Amida Booboo" _Ugh_, Red thought, looking annoyed while glancing away.

"I'm a newcomer after all. After Christmas tomorrow, I'll move to somewhere new…."

"I see" Red replied, putting his head on his arm, not looking at the clown.

"Hm….?"The clown looked at Red, tilting his head. He asked,

"Who are you anyways?" Red looked away, but still looked annoyed. He replied, saying,

"I do odd jobs around here…. I brought you dinner before." The clown played dumb saying

"I have a bad memory for faces." Then as if suddenly noticing the clown said,

"Oh my! You're covered in bruises too, aren't you?" The clown licked a finger then started to rub it onto Red's cheek. Red, trying to make him stop, backed up, screaming,

"GAH! GROSS! GET YOUR SPIT OFF ME, DUMMY!"

The clown calmly responded with

"It's disinfectant. Did Cosimo beat you up?" Red wiped his cheek angrily, saying,

"Shut up." The clown continued

"Don't you have any friends?"

"SHUT UP!" Red shouted, snapping. In his mind, he vaguely remembered Kanaria saying they were friends but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't have to tell the stupid clown anything, much less about her. He didn't even know if he actually considered her a friend. It didn't matter. He replied, annoyingly, while looking down,

"When I grow up… I'm getting out of here as soon as I'm strong enough, so I don't need any friends." But his inner voice countered with, _but what about Kanaria-chan? Isn't she our friend?_ Red told the voice to shut up, but it ignored him saying, _you may not need any friends, not even Kanaria-chan, but you still want some__._ Red told it to shut its trap and this time it listened leaving Red confused. The he noticed the stupid clown at the corner of his eye. He was making a stupid face, squishing his cheeks and puffing up his lips, squatting down next to him, making it seem as if it was directed at him.

"What're you doing?" Red asked dangerously, not facing him and looking down dully.

You didn't think it was funny?" the clown asked after stopping and sitting back down.

"Sorry, but I don't like clowns and stuff. In fact, I hate 'em." Red snapped.

"My, my!" the clown said facing forward, and then turned his head in a mocking motion. "Well, I hate crowds and kids who don't laugh."

Annoyed, Red hmphed, also turning his head in the opposite direction of the clown, before asking,

Aren't….. You gonna cry? He lived with you for a long time, didn't he? Aren't you sad?"

"I'm so sad, I could die" the clown cried, hanging himself from a tree. Red saw through the act and snapped,

"Quit it!"

"But I can't cry…" the clown said, while Red thought, _isn't this guy dangerous?_ Before he noticed what the clown said. The clown then continued, saying,

"My tears are dried up. They just won't come." While getting of the rope, he heard Red mutter,

"What's up with that?" Then Red asked louder,

"What….was his name? He licked my hand yesterday" Red looked up, remembering the day before, before _Kanaria _and _Daniel_ appeared.

"His tongue was warm." Red suddenly looked down and sniffles were heard.

"You were his friend so…..why am I the one crying?" The clown looked down, on his face a gentle look, and saw Red crying.

"I see" he whispered, thinking, _you were Allen's friend too huh? _They talked for a while longer, coming to where the clown, Mana, asked Red his name. Red looked down, mumbling that he had no name, but was usually called Red, so he went by it. That's when Mana held out his hand with a gentle look, saying,

"Why not be 'Allen"? You can come with me and we can travel together." Red, now named Allen, looked at him, and slowly grabbed his hand, glad that this Mana had accepted him. Mana then pulled him up into his arms and held him close so he wouldn't fall. He opened his mouth, probably to say something, but, suddenly out of nowhere, (well, it was from the bushes behind them) Kanaria came out of hiding and jumped towards them managing, somehow, to knock them all down.

"WAHH! RED! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kanaria had somehow appeared, had seemingly heard everything, and was now clinging to 'Allen', brown hair flowing out from under its cage, a blue cap.

"Eh? Kanaria? Wa-wa- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Allen yelled at her while pulling her off. She cringed and tears appeared in her eyes, but not falling.

"But, I just wanted to be with you, even if for a little more. After all, I'm leaving too" Kanaria whined. That stopped Allen from doing anything more.

"Wa-wa-What? Bu-bu-but…." Allen realized he _**did**_ consider her a friend.

"Ah so you do have a friend, Allen-kun." Mana's sudden voice startled poor little Allen into falling over. Of course Mana would be listening, Kanaria did scream out his former name and it did seem that they had been friends since forever.

"But how can you have a friend so rich and have her leave you in rags?" Mana asked looking at Kanaria suspiciously.

"Ah-no-um-see-we-"Allen stuttered out but he could explain nothing. Then he remembered that Mana somehow knew Kanaria was rich. This made Allen shocked, how did he know? Then he really looked at Kanaria and realized that what she was wearing ratted her out.

"Kanaria, why are you wearing that? Can't you see it's too flashy, screaming out 'hey I'm rich'? You could get kidnapped!" Allen cried. She wore a very decorated, ornate purple dress. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming, layered with diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon with a matching headband, neck ribbon and laced-up boots, as well as white leggings and gloves. She also cut her long hair short, reaching her shoulders. She even wore baby pink lipstick and beautiful smelling perfume. For shoes she wore some black, sleek, clean high heels, but they were short, so she stood just a few centimeters taller than little Allen. Across her body she wore a white little purse that was barely closed, it being fat and all. But, of course, she covered herself from the cold by wearing a large, black, and very fancy coat.

"Um… Well Mama wanted to leave in style. Does it really look that bad on me?" Kanaria asked shyly.

"Um-Ah-Well….." Allen stuttered, blushing at how cute she looked, but she took this as a sign that it was horrible.

"It's that bad huh?" Kanaria sniffled, bowing her head, making her hair cover her face.

"I guess-", Kanaria started but was interrupted by Mana

"It's amazing, Kanaria-chan. I bet your mom chose it especially for you!" Mana said and 'magically' pulled out a rose. The rose cheered Shinku up, so did the being pretty part, but the part about her mom, put her down. Mana didn't understand why she still seemed kind of upset but let it pass. Allen coughed to get their attention and when they both turned to him, he said,

"Anyways, Kanaria, you said you were leaving? Why is that?"

Kanaria looked down and replied,

"Mama has some business to take care of elsewhere, and she has to take me. She just told me a few hours ago, so I went to pack. We were leaving but I wanted to say good-bye, or even invite you to come with us. But you already have someone to stick with don't you, Allen?" Shinku looked up towards Allen, smiling. Neither of them could tell what Shinku was feeling since she had closed her eyes while smiling, but both felt guilty.

"Kanaria-chan, might I ask where you are going? We might be able to go with you; after all, we are traveling to another circus tomorrow." Mana cheerily asked. Kanaria looked at him then looked at Allen, silently wondering if he would do as the clown said. Allen looked right back at Kanaria's sharp glance with one of his own then nodded at her. She grinned and told Mana,

"Mama and I are going somewhere secret, so don't tell anyone where you're going, kay?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in a cute gesture. She didn't know it but the other two saw it, Allen looked away to hide his faint blush while Mana saw this as a way to tease Allen in the future. He replied quickly,

"Of course, Kanaria-chan, we promise."

Kanaria looked at both of them, looking to see if they were lying, before nodding. This made Mana think, _Kanaria-chan is more mature for someone her age. Of course I don't know how old she is but she should be at least be as young as Allen, more or less. That would make her about 7 years old give or take. But she seems much older and wiser. Why? _He was thinking so hard that he almost didn't catch what Kanaria was saying.

"- alright well we are going to Xxxx* for at least a couple of days, two weeks for the most, from what I heard. I don't know if we are going to stay in the city, or outside, because sometimes we do that. Here" Kanaria started taking out a wallet from her purse, a huge one. From there, she pulled out a huge amount of money. Allen and Mana's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from the amount she had in her hands.

"Will this be enough for you and Allen? After all, it might cost a lot there and I wouldn't want you to starve or stay there without shelter." Mana and Allen could only stare at her. Kanaria took it the wrong way and said,

"I have some more money if you need some." while pulling her wallet out again. Mana quickly rushed forward, saying,

"No, no, sweetheart, its fine. But how did you get so much money?" Kanaria looked at him blankly, answering with,

"Mama only gives me a few dollars every day so I can buy sweets. I figured that if I saved the money, I would need it someday. After all, most people do that every day. I just did what they did." Mana stared at her then took the money that was already out and patted her head, smiling gently.

"This is enough Kanaria-chan. Thank you so much." He whispered. Kanaria smiled happily while Allen joined them.

"So we're still gonna see you? Bother, here I thought I might get some peace." Allen said, smirking at watching her enraged face.

"Why you! I ought to…. Forget it! You can come visit me or not! Keep the money, you idiot!" Kanaria cried, thinking Allen meant every word. She stood up and walked off towards Allen the dog's grave. She bowed her head. Allen panicked, realizing that she did think he meant it, and ran to stop her. He got in front of her without stepping on Allen's grave and hugged her.

"You're the idiot! How could you think that I didn't want you around! We're friends remember? You said so yourself yesterday." He whispered to her, hiding his face from her. Kanaria, on the other hand was shocked, but when he said that, she felt happy and hugged him back. Mana watched from the sidelines but then remembered that they had to leave to talk to Cosimo. He sighed, not wanting to ruin such a beautiful moment, but knowing he had to. He walked up to them then said in a cheerful voice,

"C'mon Allen, we have to go and prepare everything so we can leave tomorrow and see Kanria-chan at Xxxx." Allen pulled away from Kanaria and looked at Mana. He sighed and nodded, holding up his arms. Kanaria and Mana stared at him, so he said,

"I'm tired. Mana can you carry me?" Mana and Kanaria looked surprised, but Mana allowed it. He turned around, squatted down, and let Allen climb up on his back. When they were done, Mana turned to Kanaria and asked,

"Should I walk you home Kanaria-chan?" She shook her head saying,

"It's ok. I bet Mama has many people looking for me already, so one of them should recognize me and take me home." Mana looked unconvinced but nodded and started walking back to the circus, carrying Allen on his back. Allen turned back and waved to Kanaria silently. She waved back and still did until they were no longer in her sight. Then she turned around and started walking into the forest behind the tree, quietly whispering,

"I'll see you in a few days…. I hope." There was a quiet buzzing above her so she looked up and saw something gold flying around. To her it looked like a strange bird, but she still narrowed her eyes. She debated going after it, but decided not to and disappeared in the mist and into the forest. A strange man appeared a few moments after she disappeared, the strange golden bird landing on his shoulder. He pet it still staring at the direction Kanaria left. Then he turned and faced the direction where Allen and the clown had gone and said, after lighting a cigarette, putting it into his mouth, then letting out smoke,

"She could compromise the mission. She better not, or I'll have to take her out. I don't care if she's cute and will grow up to be a fine woman, the mission comes first. Go after Allen, Tim." He pushed off the strange bird and watched it fly towards the boy and the clown, knowing it wouldn't be seen. Then he too disappeared in the mist.

* * *

**LadyMimi101**: **And that's a wrap! Sorry it's so late but Mimi got discouraged by not having reviews. =(**

**Kanaria**: No worries, with my awesomeness, you should get reviews.

**LadyMimi101:*Sweatdrops* Um... right. Also the place Kanaria is going to, Xxxx, isn't a mistake. It's like that because Mimi wants to keep it a secret.(_ominously_) It will all be revealed in time, young ones. Oh and if there are andy 'Shinku's anywhere please tell me, because I wrote this story on Quizilla but Kanaria had the name Shinku. I changed it for some reason.**

**Kanaria:***Gasps* I had the name Shinku? Why did you change my name? It sounds so pretty!

**LadyMimi101: I was going to keep it but it sort of switched. Anyway please review and please tell me of any mistakes I made! Please! And again since there was no reviewer, 1st reviewer gets to make me write a story for them! Or even make a picture for this for the 'cover' although you can all make a picture. Anything else everyone?**

**Mana, Allen(formally Red), and Kanaria:**Nope that should be it, besides you wanting a beta (maybe) and not really updating really often because of school, and laziness.

**LadyMimi101: *Ignores the last part* Well yeah that should be it. Oh and if you want, request who should do the next disclaimer! I'll make a list!**

**Everybody: **Goodbye! See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 3-Goodbye

**Happy late halloween! I'm back with another chapter! Shout out to Diavo, who reviewed my story! Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: I can't even draw any of the charcters, so why would I own it? Besides I hate Choajji and Lenalee. I would kill them immediately and then put my own character, whether me or Kanaria. Hm maybe I would put both of us.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Goodbye_**

**(The next evening 3rd PoV)**

A little boy with short reddish brown hair and with a green jacket and a mitten on his left hand was walking down a worn path with an older figure in front of him. The figure wore a black overcoat that covered his body and a black top hat, but the head under it was male's. The man was walking steadily forward with a suitcase in hand, while the small boy was stumbling forward, desperately trying to catch up to the man.

"Mana… Mana…" the boy kept mumbling softly.

"Let's stop for a bit, Mana. Mana…" the boy cried a bit louder. The man in front, presumably Mana, gave no indication of listening to the boy's pleadings. The boy looked up at him, his exhaustion shown quite plainly in his eyes, but kept stumbling forward.

"Ah!" the boy cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Allen" a voice called from in front of him. The boy, apparently named Allen, looked up at the Mana in front of him that had stopped. Allen's face was filled with dirt, but he didn't notice. Mana did, obviously, for he sighed and turned back and went toward Allen, crouched, and wiped Allen's face with a handkerchief that he pulled out of nowhere.

"Just hold on a little more, Allen, we're almost there. Okay?" Mana whispered softly. Allen nodded and stood up.

"Okay, Mana." Allen replied, tired, but willing to go on.

^~^Linebreak, Time skip^~^

It was late at night when Mana, carrying a sleeping Allen, got to the open gates of a huge city. Two guards were on both sides were walking toward them to close them when they saw Mana. They hesitated and then one asked,

"Um... Sir, do you want to go in?" Mana looked up and said softly,

"Yes, please. Would you let us in, kind sirs?" The guards looked at each other, as if silently asking the other what to do, before the one on the left pushed its gate open. This guard had the usual guard insignia but was wearing a white shirt and tight grey jeans underneath.

"Of course, sir. Might I ask what you are doing here?" the guard said while letting Mana pass and closing the gate behind them.

"We're here to join the circus." Mana answered after a few seconds. The guard nodded saying

"Ah, the circus, I see. So, are you going there directly, because everybody is most likely asleep." The guard said accompanying Mana. Mana stopped, looking as if he was thinking, then replied,

"No, I'm hoping we could stay at a hotel. Do you know of any nearby, good sir?" The guard looked at him then answered.

"Uh, yeah, actually, there is. It's a couple of streets down, big kind of place and really expensive. Maybe you're better off somewhere else." Mana was already shaking his head and responded quietly,

"I think I can handle it. Anyway, thank you for your help sir."

"No problem, but um... I really wish I could take you there." Here the guard looked around and spotted a tall, male adult with black hair and reddish-brown eyes. The man was dressed in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a tailcoat, and a vest. He also wore a pocket watch with a chain and white wrist gloves.

"Ah, Mr. Sebastian, would you lead this good man to the XXXX Hotel? He really needs a place to stay in and-"the guard was cut off by the man.

"Not a problem at all. If you would follow me, Mister…?" Here Sebastian looked at Mana.

"Walker. Mana Walker." He replied. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, but only for a second. He nodded at gestured for Mana to follow him. He did so but walked slowly, not wanting to disturb Allen. Sebastian led them through many streets, while conversing with Mana. He introduced himself as Sebastian Michaelis and was actually going to the hotel, since he was staying there too. They were right in front of the hotel and they were both saying goodbye when-

"Meow" they turned around and saw a few kittens wandering around behind them. Sebastian's face turned weird and said,

"Forgive me, Mister Walker, but I have to go now. Farewell." Then he started walking with an even stranger walk back to the kittens. Mana was about to respond when he heard his name being called.

"Ah! Mana! You're here!" A very cheerful voice for this hour exclaimed. Mana looked at the (very bright) hotel to see Kanaria waving her hand high in the air and still being extremely cheerful. She was inside the (very warm) hotel, wearing a lacy white shirt with a sleeveless black vest. She also wore a black skirt outlined white around the edges. Kanaria had left her hair down so it was resting on her shoulders.

"Ah! Kanaria-chan! Why are you here? Wait, how did you know it was me?" Mana asked cheerfully, but with hidden tiredness, too.

"I'm staying here with Mama, so I reserved rooms for you two! Anyway, Allen is on your back and you did answer me back. Come on lets-"Kanaria got interrupted by mutterings from Sebastian with the kittens.

"Ah, **_Sebastian and kittens. Not a good combination_**. Well, how about we go and he'll come around, I promise." Kanaria promised. Mana glanced at Sebastian uncertainly, but nodded. They went inside and Kanaria talked to the receptionist in a low voice while Mana stayed behind. All he heard was "Reserved room", "Call Ciel", "Pick up his cat obsessed moron", "Sebastian", and "Good day, Miss".

"Um… Kanaria-chan? Is something the matter?" Mana asked uncertainly, a few feet away from both women.

"No, not at all, Mana. Come on, lets go to your room, I have the keys." Kanaria replied, turning around and dangling some keys infront of her. Mana hesitated and opened his mouth to refuse when Kanaria, seeing him about to protest, spoke.

"Mana! I want to spend more time with you and Allen. He looks so **_cute, absolutely adorable!_** _You are so not going to stop me are you from being with you,right?!_" Kanaria hissed while smiling at Mana. She had a dark aura around her that scared everyone out of their wits, even Sebastian who was outside, who paused for a few seconds before going back to cuddling with the kittens after being assured that it was not a real threat and only Kanaria.

_Then again_, Sebastian thought, _Kanaria can be a __**huge**__ threat to anyone._

Mana, sensing he better not anger Kanaria, reluctently agreed. Kanaria giggled in response, saying that she would show Mana their room and led Mana throughout the hotel, practically giving him a tour, and then led him to a room close to her room, according to Kanaria. Kanaria bade him a good night and went to leave when Mana remembered some thing.

"Ah, Kanaria-chan, you never showed me where you room is. Or your mother's, for that matter." Mana called out to Kanaria who was at a corner of the hallway. Kanaria stopped at the corner but didn't turn to face Mana. Instead, she just said,

"Oh, that's true. Don't worry about it. I'll show you some other time, kay, Mana? I'm really tired and it's really late. Mama might be looking for me." Kanaria turned her face and tilted it slightly, her hair covering most of her face so that Mana could only see her eyes, which turned cold and flashed red so fast Mana was sure he imagined it. Then all he heard was a soft but cheerful goodbye from Kanaria before she disappeared into the other hallways. Mana shook it off, took out the keys for the room that Kanaria had given him earlier and unlocked the door to reveal a comfortable but still fancy room. Mana sighed but mentally thanked Kanaria for getting them a good room. He lied Allen down on one of the beds in the room and, after tucking him in, dropped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep, not noticing a flash of gold outside the window.

* * *

**^~^Line Break^~^(Timeskip)**

A few months had passed since Mana, Allen, and Kanaria had gotten together. Usually Allen and Mana were busy with the circus, working, but Kanaria usually came by and helped them with things. Mana never wanted to make her, but Allen was always happy to see Kanaria struggle, not really changing even though Mana had 'adopted' him, but he still did show more kindness than before. For example, Allen still acted cold and rude around other people, even the circus folk, but with Mana and Kanaria, he changed slightly, not being as brash and ruthless, but still quite rude. Kanaria, herself, got stronger after lifting heavy things, such as boxes twice her size, but still had a petite form. She only came a few times a week and the time she spent with them was short, but it was always happy. Allen and Mana asked her what she did when she wasn't with them but she only changed the subject or smiled softly and whispered gently

"It's a secret."

Mana always pestered her about it, but Allen stopped after a few weeks and, when asked why, replied

"I know what it's like for people to bother you about things you don't want to talk about." Kanaria had also asked about Allen's hand, as it seemed only Mana and he knew why he kept it hidden. But once she heard Allen say that about why she didn't spend more time with them, she stopped asking. Mana still questioned Kanaria, but it would only stay at that.

Everybody in the circus knew about Kanaria and kept quiet when she talked to them, listening intently because they knew she was a shy girl, but they let her stay with them when they needed to. They all saw that Mana, Allen and her were happy together, almost like a family, and thought it would last forever. Heck, Mana and Allen thought that too.

But there came a day, though, that they had to separate. Allen and Mana were leaving to the next town with the circus while Kanaria was traveling with her mother to some other secret place. That last day, Kanaria came to see them off as she wouldn't leave until the next day. The whole circus had packed up and started leaving, saying their goodbyes to Kanaria, Allen and Mana being the last ones. They stayed a bit longer with her as Allen and Kanaria didn't want to let each other go and hugged the other tightly. Kanaria looked like she was in pain and cried in Allen's chest while Allen hugged her, but there were no tears, just sadness in his eyes. When he felt Kanaria's tears soak his shirt, Allen let go off Kanaria, saying gruffly that they might see each other again. Kanaria, however, looked as if she was restraining herself from hugging Allen again. Mana looked sad but agreed with Allen. He bent down to Kanaria's height, put a blue lily in her hair, and patted her back. Kanaria whimpered slightly in real pain and Mana and Allen looked at her in shock. Kanaria was hurt?!

"Kanaria, who hurt you?! I'll beat them to a bloody pulp!" Allen exclaimed, outraged that someone would dare hurt poor little Kanaria*. Kanaria looked up with frantic eyes and quickly said,

"No, no it's fine! I just fell off the bed and onto my back. The floor was really hard, so that's why it hurts." Mana and Allen knew she was lying but they couldn't do anything as the circus leader called them to "come already." Mana reluctantly nodded and grabbed Allen's arm, knowing Allen wouldn't go unless Mana made him.

"Alright Kanaria-chan. Just take care of yourself ok?" Mana said and Kanaria nodded, tears still falling down her face. He nodded back and started walking to the circus people. Allen struggled to get out of Mana's grip, but when he couldn't, he shouted,

"Don't you dare forget me, Kanaria! I'll come back one day, **_I PROMISE_**!" Kanaria looked at Allen and saw he was crying, crying for **_her_**. Kanaria cried harder but yelled back,

"I won't! I promise! Just come back! You too, Mana!" Mana looked at Kanaria, surprised, but nodded and smiled at the girl he wished to call his daughter.

* * *

**LadyMimi101: Another chapter finished! Review who thought the ending was cute or at least somewhat cute. **

**Kanaria: **Of course it was cute. I was in it. Anyway, WHY DID YOU MAKE US ALL SEPERATE?

**LadyMimi: Calm down, I had to, for the plot. Oh and for the lil * it was for the fact that Allen actually called her his! Get it?**

**Kanaria: ***blushes* S-shut up!

**LadyMimi101: Now, now, Kanaria-chan, it's nothing to be embaressed about. Anyway this is all that I can think so bye and please review!**

**Kanaria:** Yeah the next review gets to decide who says the disclaimer with their own OC, a girl please, in the series or omake. Or maybe both.

**LadyMimi101:Anyway this is all that I can think so bye and please review!**


	5. Chapter 4-Hello

**LadyMimi101: Hey I'm back! Again I thank Diavo for reviewing. But why won't anyone else review-desu? Anyway here is the disclaimer. Why do we have to do it anyway?**

**Disclaimer: I am not that good of an artist and I could never come up with something so original. So if you didn't get the hint, no, I don't own it, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_**Hello**_

^~^ (Time skip to next 2-3 years) ^~^

Life was good for Mana and Allen after they left Kanaria. They were upset, of course, but they kept going in hopes of seeing her again. They abandoned the circus that they were with and joined other circuses in hopes of finding her in a city. They were in another city with a different circus and had gone out shopping with the little money they had left from Kanaria. They often stayed with the circus or got a room that was cheap to try and not spend Kanaria's money but they still used it up. That afternoon they had bought groceries and were walking back to the circus when suddenly, out of nowhere, a carriage came down the street the street they were on and was heading right toward Allen, who was at the edge of the street. They both heard the shouts coming from behind and Allen turned, but then, all he saw was Mana on the floor. At the corner of his eye he could see the carriage on its side and everyone was helping the people out of it, but all he could see was Mana on the floor, not moving.

"Mana? Mana… Mana! Mana!" Allen said, crying and looking at the man he called father. His top hat had fallen off and he was on the ground, next to the carriage. Suddenly Mana's hand came up and rested on Allen's hidden hand.

"Allen. Listen to me Allen… No matter what happens, don't ever stop…"

"No Mana! Don't die!"

"Keep walking… Always…" Mana gasped, before his body fell slightly.

"Don't leave me alone!" Allen whimpered, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly Mana grasped Allen's hidden hand harder. Allen looked at him, shocked.

"Keep walking, Allen! Until you meet… your end…" Mana said firmly, while Allen still stared at him with tears. Mana's figure soon stopped breathing and, slowly, his grip on Allen's hand slacked and fell to the ground and his eyes closed for the last time. Allen put a hand on Mana's back and said softly,

"M… Mana?" Allen whispered, gently shaking Mana's body.

No…" Allen realized Mana wasn't going to wake and tears came faster as Allen hugged Mana's limp figure.

"No! Don't die! DON"T DIE!" Allen screamed, hugging Mana's lifeless body.

^~^ Time skip into next few days^~^

The people who were in the carriage had felt pity for the boy who had lost his father. The had paid for the man who had sacrificed his life for his son to have a funeral, but sadly the only ones who went were Allen and a few people who felt pity. They had slowly said their farewells and left, one by one. Only a lone Allen was left in front of the head stone that had MANA WALKER engraved on it. Allen, however, was only staring into the distance, looking broken. Soon, he was accompanied by a round figure in a fancy coat and holding an umbrella. The figure appeared behind Mana's headstone and crouched down to see Allen.

"Good evening." The figure greeted. Allen looked up at the figure, startled out of his seemingly trance.

"Shall I bring Mana Walker back to life for you?" he asked Allen.

"What?" Allen asked numbly.

"But to do so, I need your help…" The figure said leaning in closer so Allen could see his wide grin and glasses covering the 'man'.

"I need you to call Mana, since you have a bond with him…" Allen looked up at the 'man.'

"You'll bring back Mana?" Allen asked softly, not believing his luck.

"That's right. Get him back from your detestable god!" The 'man' answered cheerfully, throwing an arm up and putting his other one across him.

"Mana… Mana will come back?" Allen asked, not caring what the 'man' said as long as he would get Mana back.

The figure walked behind Allen, making Allen stand up and turn around to see a skeletal sort of machine that had appeared out of nowhere. _It was like magic, _Allen thought. _**But why is he helping you?**_ His conscience asked him. Allen paid no mind to it and looked at the machine.

"Now, call back the soul of the one precious to you from the other world." The 'man' told Allen, walking up next to the machine. Allen slowly walked up to the thing, a scared look as if hesitating, and then he closed his eyes real hard and screamed, trembling,

"MANAAAA!" A strange, pink-colored, lightning passed and striked the machine before disappearing. The machine had strange pink flames around it, making it seem like it had an aura. The flames didn't burn the machine, though. Suddenly, a star was engraved on its head with the name _MANA _underneath.

Allen looked at it with tears of happiness and whispered softly,

"Mana!" The machine's head twisted slightly, before stopping and opening its mouth.

A…Len…" It said with Mana's voice.

"Mana!" Allen said and walked forward raising his hands to embrace 'Mana'. But before he could, 'Mana' cried accusingly,

"How dare you… How dare you turn me into an Akuma?!" 'Mana' leaned forward to scream at Allen.

"What?" Allen asked softly.

"I'll curse you Allen!" 'Mana' cried and raised 'his' arm to reveal a blade. Allen just stood there, shocked, while 'Mana' brought down his 'arm', slashing Allen's left eye. Allen fell to his knees and covered his bloodied left eye. Suddenly ropes were wrapped around Allen and held him tightly, making Allen cry in pain.

"How dare you turn me into an Akuma?!" "Mana' repeated, raising the rope that held Allen from his 'ribcage'. A few feet away, the fat 'man' called out,

"Allen-kun… you're mine now. Now Mana Walker, kill him and wear his body!"

"I'll curse you… Allen!" 'Mana' repeated, dropping Allen and crouching over his body. Allen whimpered, tears coming out of his good eye. He waited for 'Mana' to kill him when a silver/ white-green light flashed. A huge claw-like hand knocked over Mana and left Allen and 'Mana' screaming. Suddenly Allen felt a pull and saw his ugly, deformed arm had turned into the huge silver claw with a red cross on it that had a green flame. Behind him, the 'man', known as the Millennium Earl, disappeared within a purple fog that covered him and poofed away.

Suddenly the silver claw dragged Allen toward 'Mana'. Allen somehow knew it was going to destroy 'Mana' and cried,

"Mana!" The machine containing Mana's soul just lifted itself onto its arms.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Mana!" Allen begged his arm. When he saw it wouldn't listen to him, Allen turned to his father.

"Run! Run… Dad!"

"Allen…" Mana called, facing Allen.

"I love you." He said, making Allen gasp. "Destroy me. Destroy me… Allen." Allen's left eye grew cursed, and let him see Mana begging him within his chains.

"MANA!" Allen screeched, before his arm came down and destroyed 'Mana'. The last thing Allen heard was Mana scream before his soul was freed. Allen sat next to the ruins of the machine, his hair turned white, seemingly from the shock.

Suddenly, there was a crunching sound to his left. Allen looked up at the sound numbly, not caring if it was a threat or not. The sound was getting closer and closer, when suddenly it stopped. Allen looked all around. _Green, brown, green, brown, green, blue, green-wait blue_, Allen thought. He noticed blue eyes in a bush nearby and slowly got up and walked toward them. _Those eyes are familiar, where have I seen them_, Allen thought hard but didn't remember clearly. He walked toward the person with blue eyes, said person scuttled back and tried to disappear into the darkness. Unfortunately for them, Allen expected that and reached out to grab them. He grabbed what felt like an arm and pulled out the person from the bush. The person did so reluctantly but stared at Allen with such intensity, Allen had to look away. He pulled out the person quickly to get this over with and saw the person had brown hair that fell just below her shoulders. She wore a light blue dress with matching fancy sandals that were almost the same color as her eyes.

"Allen? No it can't be, can it?" cried the girl and her eyes widened as she looked at Allen.

Kanaria murmured to herself before she tackled Allen into a hug, while Allen just looked at her numbly.

"Allen! Where have you _been_? It's been _ages_ since I last saw you. What happened to you and Mana?! And, oh my godness, Allen, what happened to you?!" Allen looked at Kanaria slightly questioningly. Then he realized it was probably his arm that she saw, since his mitten had torn into bits. He subconsciously put it behind his back, but Kanaria saw it.

"What? Something happened to your arm, too? Show me it or I'll drag you to the hospital! Besides it can't be much better than your poor eye." Kanaria said, putting her hands on her waist. Allen turned his head in shame.

"Show me Allen." Kanaria whispered, grabbing Allen's face and forcing him to look at her. He vacantly stared back at Kanaria, trying to see if she was like every other person that would leave him because of his arm. He couldn't tell if she was, so he pulled his arm so Kanaria could see it. _It wouldn't matter if she was like the others, after all, only Mana knew and accepted me_, Allen thought dully to himself.

Suddenly Kanaria gasped, wondering what happened to him. Allen just stared at her, not caring if she left him too.

"Allen, are you ok?! That's it we are going to the hospital!" Kanaria said firmly and started to grab Allen's disfigured hand. Allen was surprised and pulled away.

"St-stay back" Allen whispered coarsely, making Kanaria look at him. She saw the pain and anguish in Allen's eyes, but couldn't understand why. Suddenly she had this strange urge to look at the headstone Allen was next to, so she did. HERE LIES MANA WALKER…. Was all Kanaria could read before she felt tears slide down her face.

"Oh my… Oh my goodness! Allen, are you alright?" Kanaria cried looking at Allen worriedly. Allen gazed at her numbly with those same eyes. Kanaria still couldn't believe Mana was dead, but she wouldn't let Allen stay Allen on the streets and she definitely wouldn't let him leave her again.

"Allen, you are going to stay with me, ok?" Kanaria told Allen. Allen just looked at her numbly. Kanaria was shocked. _Has Mana's death affected him so much that he acts like a dead person inside?_ Kanaria thought worriedly.

"Why are you doing this?" Allen murmured quietly. Kanaria looked at him firmly and replied,

"Because I don't want you to end up dead too! You are way too important to me! Now come here!" Kanaria cried and grabbed his left hand and stated leading him away from the tombstone. _Her hand is warm,_ Allen noticed. He tightened his grip on Kanaria and started walking next to her. Kanaria noticed and looked at him but he was looking forward. Kanaria felt a tear fall down her face and wiped it off. She also tightened her grip on Allen.

_I won't lose you again, Allen. Not again. And I promise you, Mana, I won't let Allen go without a fight._

Allen looked at Kanaria and remembered what Mana said to him before he died.

_Don't stop walking._

_I won't, Mana, not while Kanaria is with me and by my side._

* * *

**LadyMimi101: Aw this is sooo cute! Both Allen and Kanaria want to stay together! But I wonder if they will.**

**Kanaria and Allen:** You mean something terrible is going to happen?

**LadyMimi101: Maybe. I don't know for suRE. But something big will be reVealed next chapter! Oh and I mIght take a lil while longer on this one. It is like barEly going to halfWay, and I usually make the chapters long. Unless you guys ask for a shorter chapter, of course. Other than that I have no other things to say-**

**Kanaria and Allen: **Wait! Explain what is going to happen this instant! * start nagging **LadyMimi101** to tell them*

**LadyMimi101: Wah! Shut up and let me end the chapters for the readers!* Starts running around, trying to escape from them***

**Millenium Earl:** Well since the author is too busy with those meddlesome brats*, I shall say it now, Please review or Road will come for YOU!

LadyMimi101: Oh and what he just said is from another anime. Guess which one and the character who uses it and you get a prize!


	6. Chapter 5-Together

**Together**

**Chapter 5**

"Kyaa! That HURTS!" a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes shrieked. Two other boys were by her side. One had dark black hair and blue eyes. The other had white hair and slightly dull silver eyes. The black-haired boy was wrapping a bandage around the girl's arm while the other boy stood by his side.

"Daniel! It's too tight!" the girl whined to the blue-eyed boy, presumably Daniel.

"Well, what on Earth were you doing, Kanaria? You might have gotten some scratches but _he_ looks like he went to hell and back." Daniel cried, pointing at the white-haired boy. Suddenly Kanaria stopped whining and looked down while the silver-haired male looked away towards the door.

"And look at how much blood he has! Why didn't you want to take him to the hospital?!" Daniel continued either not noticing or not caring about their reactions.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter." Kanaria whispered darkly, not looking up. Daniel was startled; Kanaria never did that, at least not to him. She always controlled her emotions in front of him.

"Kanaria… why didn't you want to take him to the hospital?" Daniel asked quietly. Kanaria slowly looked up and remembered why.

_**^~^Flashback^~^ **_

"Kana-chan…..I don't want to go to the hospital." The boy with white hair and bloody clothes whined. Kanaria, next to him, pouted and looked at him.

"But Allen! You've lost a ton of blood! We have to or else something bad might happen!" Kanaria exclaimed.

"NO! They'll just look at my arm and kick me out. They'll say it's cursed and will give me to the church and… and…" Allen couldn't continue. Kanaria looked at him sadly and was about to reply when Allen suddenly collapsed.

"ALLEN!" Kanaria cried. She knelt down and put his head in her lap and looked around. Nobody. Not even a small cat was around. Kanaria looked at Allen's face and started crying imagining the things he had been through.

"Kanaria!" Kanaria looked up to see Daniel coming up to her. He looked very angry, but then again, she had left without telling anyone.

"Where were you? And who is this? And why-"Kanaria interrupted him.

"Just take me and Allen home!" Daniel was shocked. _That idiotic little cretin from years ago is this boy?_ Daniel assumed. He took the boy's limp body and pulled Kanaria up. Putting the white-haired boy over his shoulder- _why does he have white hair? Wasn't it red before? _He thought_-_he asked the little brown haired girl,

"Shouldn't we go to the hospital? It might be late, but at least-"

"No… let's go home." Kanaria whispered tiredly. Daniel looked at her gently, something he would never admit, and mumbled,

"Let's go home, then. I'll fix you up there."

_**^~^Flashback ending^~^**_

"It doesn't matter; he's staying with us by the way." Kanaria murmured.

"What?! B-b-but-"Daniel sputtered but stopped at the look that Kanaria gave him.

"_He is staying with us, got it?"_ Kanaria purred darkly. Daniel nodded, afraid that if he spoke, it might make her angrier. He turned around to tend to Allen's injuries and found him sitting next to the wall, sleeping.

"Heh, he fell asleep, huh?" He heard Kanaria say gently. He turned around and saw that Kanaria had a soft look on her face. _How has he much affected Kanaria this much? She trusts him greatly; she cares for him more than just about anyone, and he can calm her down even without laying a hand on her. How is this possible?_ Daniel thought, going to Allen to treat his wounds.

"Hey Danny, don't hurt him, will you? If you do, I might have to order someone to _kill ~you~._" Kanaria sang, smiling. This only terrified him more, knowing she could get someone to do it if she wanted. He nodded hurriedly while she got of the bed and helped him put Allen on the bed gently. Daniel immediately started to clean the blood of Allen. Allen stirred once but as soon as Kanaria assured him he was safe, he fell back to sleep. When he wiped the blood from Allen's eye, he noticed it was not wounded, like he thought it would be. Instead, Daniel saw and recognized the red pentacle on his face at once. Kanaria however did not.

"Dan, what's that mark doing there? What is it anyway?" Kanaria asked, getting closer as if it would help her figure it out. Daniel was shocked, thinking that she would know. But then he remembered, as threatening as she could be, she was just a child. However, he pushed her away from the white- haired boy and then saw the red left hand that Kanaria had been hiding.

"Kanaria-sama! Get away! This boy is a monster! A danger to all of us!" Daniel hissed, trying not to wake the boy, lest he escape, and holding back Kanaria who was struggling to get out of his grasp. As soon as he said that, Kanaria stopped. He, thinking that she was scared, hugged her and whispered,

"It is okay, Kanaria-sama, I shall retrieve the village priest and he shall purify this monster."

"_**Monster, you say? Is that really what you think?"**_ Kanaria hissed darkly. Daniel looked down at her, shocked at what she said. Kanaria's head snapped up at him and what he saw shook him to his soul. He dropped her and fell to the floor. Kanaria got up slowly and looked at him with cold eyes. Daniel tried to crawl away, but was soon against a wall.

"_**What gives you the right to say something about him when you don't know anything?!" **_Kanaria muttered darkly, but just loud enough to make sure that Daniel heard.

"Kanaria-sama?" Daniel whispered with wide eyes.

"_**Good-bye Daniel. It was nice knowing you."**_ Kanaria smiled at him.

_**^~^the next day^~^**_

Silver eyes fluttered open to see a blood-red ceiling. Allen tried to sit up, but found that not only was his body heavy, there was another heaviness hugging him. _Wait, hugging?_ Allen wondered. He turned his head to his left and saw Kanaria's peaceful sleeping face right next to him. Allen blushed slightly and then noticed she was hugging his left arm. His cursed arm. Allen tried to get it out from her grasp, but Kanaria just tightened her grip. He tried a few more times before Kanaria's grasp was too painful that he let out a squeak (a MANLY squeak).

"Ah Allen?" Kanaria mumbled sleepily, slowly opening her eyes.

"Ka-Kana-chan? Can you maybe LET ME GO?" Allen gasped. Kanaria's eyes flew open and she let go suddenly, making Allen fall out of the bed.

"Ahh!" Allen yelled out.

"Ah Allen-kun!" Kanaria cried out. She went to the edge and saw Allen on his bottom.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry." Allen looked up to see Kanaria looking down at him. Suddenly Kanaria disappeared behind the bed and Allen heard sniffles. _I-is Kana-chan crying?_ Allen thought. He stood up and grabbed Kanaria, exclaiming,

"Kana-chan, what's wrong? Why are you cry-"Allen stopped when Kanaria looked up. There were no tears or tear marks on her face. Instead, she was grinning. She opened her mouth and said,

"Allen, you have white hair! Just like an old man, Allen!" Then she started laughing loudly until her face turned red. Allen's face turned red to, but not because of laughter.

"Kana-chan!" Allen whined. "Please, be quiet! Anyway where is Daniel? Did he go to his room?" He continued, trying to change the subject. Kanaria stopped laughing and had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't remember. I think…. Hm, maybe he left to his room to sleep or something. Maybe he brought us here, because I don't remember a room being this red." The door suddenly opened and both looked at it. There was a maid at the door and their hearts dropped. The maid screamed and ran away, leaving Allen confused and Kanaria sighing.

"Darn, she's probably going to-"She was interrupted by the maid coming back with a pan and stalking toward Allen evilly. Allen scrambled backward at the evil aura she had when Kanaria drawled out,

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? He is a guest so respect him!" The maid squeaked and replied fearfully,

"Y-yes, madam." She then proceeded to run away as quickly as she could. When she was out of sight, Kanaria sighed again and murmured,

"This is going to be a long day. Ah well, better get started then, shall we?" Kanaria smiled at Allen before grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

"Kana-chan! Where are we going?" Allen cried, holding on to Kanaria's hand for dear life. Kanaria just kept running. Suddenly she stopped and realized,

"Ah! I'm still in my Pajamas!" She let go of Allen's hand, making him fall down, and ran in a seemingly random direction. Allen got up and tried following her. Keyword-tried. He, with his sense of direction, managed to get into a dark hallway.

"Hello?" Allen cried out. His voice echoed, but he took no notice of that. Instead, he noticed a person coming. A short person, wearing a butler's suit. _Is that Daniel? What's he doing here?_ Allen wondered. The person kept walking toward him, his feet making no noise. Allen looked at the person's feet and saw-_No shadow_, Allen thought looking at the person coming closer and closer. Allen turned around and walked back to where he thought he came from. The person got closer and closer as Allen's body trembled faster and faster.

"ALLEN! What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me over there." A girl's voice called out from his left, making him jump. Suddenly the hallway wasn't dark, it was bright and Kanaria's head popped out from a wall next to him. She was wearing a large red and white bow on her head and 2 slips of her hair resting on her shoulders had slips of the same cloth around them. She was wearing a red dress that had white lace outlining it with a yellow ribbon. She took one look at his face and cried out worriedly,

"Allen? What's wrong?" Allen looked at her before putting on a smile.

"Don't worry, Kana-chan, I'm fine. Now, where are we going?" He replied. Kanaria was frowning but answered,

"Allen Walker, you better tell me this instant! You look as if you saw a ghost!" Allen shook his head muttering,

"Nothing, Kana-chan. Now why-"Kanaria interrupted him, shouting,

"Who the hell are you?! Allen doesn't act like this at ALL! Now tell me who you are!" Allen looked at her calmly before yelling,

"Kanaria, WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE IT ALONE! IT IS ME! NOW, WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Allen panted after all the yelling and fell down. He then felt something wet on his face and looked up at Kanaria. Kanaria smiled gently down at him and said,

"There, you feel better now, don't you? You were angry and sad, weren't you Allen-kun? Because of Mana." Allen stood up and hugged Kanaria, mumbling a small "thanks" Kanaria pulled back and wiped Allen's tears softly, replying,

"Silly. I know you. So don't hide your feelings from me." Allen looked abashed, but instead of retorting, asked,

"You never answered me, where are we going, Kana-chan?" Kanaria grinned evilly, so evilly that the ends of Allen's hair stood up. She started cackling at Allen's expression, and when she calmed down she replied,

"We are going shopping!"

* * *

**LadyMimi101: Another chapter done. But, I have to ask... Should General Cross appear next chapter or chap 7 or both? Both meaning that Cross appears at the end or halfway and the rest in the other chapter.**

**Kanaria:** Who is this 'General Cross'? He sounds... odd.

**LadyMimi101: Oh, he is no one _you_ need to worry about. He is just someone who will appear in the story here and there.**

**Kanaria:***suspicious eyes* Fine. I won't ask. But you owe me.

**LadyMimi101: Yeah, yeah. Anyway here is the disclaimer:**

**Allen: **LadyMimi101 does NOT own D. Gray-Man, or else the world would be destroyed!

**LadyMimi101: Wait what? I didn't write that script!* grabs script, reads it, gets tickmark, corrects script, gives back to Allen, and disappears***

**Allen: **Uh, ok here I go again. She doesn't own it. That's all. *hears screams*

**Random screams from person that shall not be named: **_Wait, stop! I won't do it again! Maybe... Wait I can't promise but I-*suddenly stops*_

**LadyMimi101:*appears a bit bloody but grinning evilly* I'm back! Oh yeah, if I wrote a Harry Potter and D. Gray-Man crossover, would you read it? And if you didn't like it, would you tell me what I did wrong?**

**Allen: **1 more reminder, she won't update unless people want shorter chapters and at least give some more reviews and take the poll, since she can't make up her mind.

**LadyMimi101: Yeah I guess that's true. But that's all, so bye bye!**

***Everybody disappears***


	7. Chapter 6-Trouble

**Chapter 6**

**LadyMimi101: I am back with another chapter! And from now on, since my name is too long, I shall be known as LM.**

Kanaria: Yeah, yeah whatever. What I want to know is why Diavo said Allen was going to be taken from this Cross guy. Cross better be listening, because I will only say this once. Nobody is taking Allen-kun ANYWHERE!

**LM**: **Right, who said that's what I was going to do?**

Kanaria: Well, no one but-

**LM: NO BUTS!**

**Kanaria**: Fine. Here's the disclaimer:

_LadyMimi101 doesn't on anything related to D. Gray-Man, only me and some other stuff that might become important to this story._

_**Trouble**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Allen, hurry up! We still have to go to many stores to go to! And we better hurry to get to them before they close." Kanaria cried, walking ahead of many bags with feet. Kanaria stopped and looked back at the walking bags. Then she grabbed one of its arms and led it away, mumbling,

"Allen, you are way too slow." Allen's head popped up beside the bags and he whined,

"Kana-chan! Why do we need so many clothes?" Kanaria looked back at him, frowning.

"Allen-kun, you are staying with me, and I don't have many boy clothes, so we have to buy some for you."

"But why can't I use Daniel's?" Allen protested. Kanaria stiffened and turned away. She dropped Allen's hand and walked forward, making Allen hurry to catch up to her.

"Kana-chan! What's wrong?" Allen asked when he caught up to her. Kanaria turned her head away from him.

"Kana-chan, tell me what's wrong." Allen pleaded, trying to see her face. Suddenly, Allen's stomach growled loudly, making those around the stop and stare. Allen's face was a tomato when a voice drawled,

"What? He's hungry, it's normal. Doesn't everybody get hungry once in a while?" Allen looked at Kanaria with hope. _She's back to normal_, Allen thought in relief. Everybody's face looked away and everything was normal again. Kanaria hesitantly looked at Allen, pink dusting her cheeks. Allen looked back at her, smiling sheepishly.

"I guess I am hungry." Kanaria sighed, secretly relieved that Allen forgave her now forgotten behavior.

"Very well, let's go get some food. But don't you dare make me waste all my money!" Kanaria shrieked at Allen looking hopefully at everything in sight. Allen's eyes dropped slightly, but when Kanaria mumbled about being able to go somewhat all out, he jumped up in happiness. Suddenly, he ran to a stand nearby. Kanaria blinked at the choice he made. _Biscuits? No there has to be better_, Kanaria thought. She looked around and spied a delicious stand that Allen would soon love, by force or not.

"Hey, Kana-chan, look! There are biscuits for sale! Can we get some for…? Kana-chan?" Allen asked, looking at Kanaria's face worriedly. She had an evil glint that was known from mischievous kids all around.

"Hey Allen… how would you like to try some super special awesome food?" Allen frowned slightly but nodded. Suddenly he was flying toward a stall that had the Chinese kanji s 販売のためのみたらし団子！Allen was very suspicious, as he didn't know what it said' but apparently Kanaria did.

"K-Kana-chan… what are they giving there?" Allen asked timidly.

"Mitarashi Dango, of course! You must have some; it's some of the best food God has given us! No, it's the **best**!" Kanaria yelled, dragging Allen to the stand. Not many people were in line, but those that were immediately left when they saw the famous young daughter of _her_. Allen didn't notice and only paid attention to the delicious smell of something wonderful! The vendor was saying something in Chinese, but he kept repeating it from what Allen could tell. Kanaria approached the vendor and chirped happily something in Chinese. The vendor questioned her and Kanaria mumbled something. The vendor's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets before whipping up a lot of a type of dango skewered onto sticks in groups of 3–5 and covered with a sweet soy sauce glaze. Kanaria immediately started eating some and shoved a plate to Allen's face.

"Eat!" Kanaria grumbled out, or at least Allen, thought she said that. Allen warily took the plate and, grabbing a stick, silently said his thanks. Then he closed his eyes and shoved it into his mouth.

_**!**_

That was so amazing! It was love at first bite! Allen stared at the dango in wonder before shoving it into his mouth and getting more. Kanaria noticed and continued eating peacefully.

* * *

**Hours later…**

* * *

**Burp!** Allen was as red as an apple as he apologized and saw that he and Kanaria had left the vendor cleaned out. It was already beginning to get dark and Allen started getting sleepy.

"Kana-chan? Will you pay already? I'm getting sleepy, so let's go home." Allen murmured at Kanaria, who was almost already fast asleep. Kanaria looked up sleepily from her spot on the floor.

"But you have the money, Allen-kun." She muttered loudly before putting her head back down.

Allen woke up and cried,

"No I don't. You do! Remember? You said you would keep it in case I decided to keep buying food." Suddenly a large black bag connected with Allen's face, making him fall back.

"OW! That hurt!" Allen yelled. Suddenly he was off the ground and staring at the vendor's angry face.

"Watashi ni watashi no okane o ataeru!" He hollered. Allen flinched and stuttered,

"Uh can you speak English please?" The man grew red and he started yelling what Allen supposed were curses at them. Suddenly a sleek black shoe lodged itself into the man's face.

"**Would you shut up? I was sleeping. Now I have to deal with you!" **Kanaria's voice came calmly but deadly. Both Allen and the man turned to see Kanaria standing up, shaking. The man seemed to realize that Kanaria was a threat and grabbed the shoe, throwing it back at her. When it missed, he whipped out a knife. He pointed the edge at Allen's neck and cried,

"Watashi ni watashi no okane o ataeru! Imasugu!" Kanaria's eye twitched and she yelled,

"**SHUT UP! I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR MONEY IF YOU SHUT UP!" **The man grew furious and held the blade closer to Allen's neck, drawing a bit of blood. Kanaria also opened her mouth, probably to yell some more, when there was an explosion behind the man and Allen. Allen took one look at it and then glanced at Kanaria. She was deathly pale and immediately ran to Allen. The building behind the stall fell apart and huge pieces of rock hit the man holding Allen. He fainted and let go of Allen, who immediately tried to run towards Kanaria. The pile of red that quickly surrounded the man made Allen slip; flying pieces of debris falling near him. Small ones hit Kanaria's face and while she winced, she kept running forward. Allen couldn't take it; he closed his eyes and let death take him. At least it would let him be with Mana again. Mana, the only person who didn't push him away. _Nobody but Kanaria_, a small voice nagged. Allen paid no heed to it and bowed down to death.

"ALLEN!" Sudden warmth brought Allen to open his eyes. Kanaria's arms were around him, her hair shielding her face.

"K-Kana…chan?" Allen murmured hoarsely.

"Idiot…" Kanaria whispered, holding him closer.

"What did I tell you? I'm not gonna let you leave me so easily. Got it, Allen Walker?" Allen felt himself shake his head and closed his eyes again, this time appreciating Kanaria's will for him to go on living. Kanaria noticed him accept this and smiled softly. She opened her mouth to say something but another voice beat her to it.

"Well, well… Isn't that so touching? Unfortunately, Allen Walker will have to forget you and come with me." Kanaria's head shot up to see a man standing where the building formally was. Allen also noticed the voice and turned, albeit more slowly since Kanaria clung tightly to him. He also saw the man but couldn't see his face as he stood with the light to his back.

"W-who are you? What do you want with Allen?!" Kanaria cried, frightened. She didn't think she could fight and beat him. The man chuckled and replied,

"Me? Well, I am-"

* * *

**LM: Cliffie! I know it's not nice but this 'man' is going to be introduced in the next chapter, since Diavo said hewanted it next chap.**

**Kanaria:**Hey, what does that man mean when he says 'Allen Walker has to forget you and come with me'? Did nobody hear what I said?! I said nobody is going to take Allen-kun away from ME!

**LM: Yeah, yeah, listen things will be different in the next chapter and-**

**Kanaria: **Oh wait, why is this chapter so SHORT?!

**LM: Well, see, this chapter is mostly a filler and it needed to kick off to the next chapter soon, and Allen didn't want to put the scenes where you guys were shopping. Unless you would prefer for me to put it i-**

**Allen-kun**:*rushes in and stops LM from continueing* NO! Absolutely NOT! Never!

**Kanaria: **But Allen-kun! We need more-

**Allen-kun: **NO!

*both continue argueing while LM ignores them*

**LM: Now I know that people have followed and liked this story but only Diavo-sama and Brisken-san has reviewed! Please please please review! And now I gotta go. But I might not update for till next week, but with my time off, I shall try to finish the next chapter. Then again, my parents and sis might force me off the computer and get me to study, so wait patiently please. And again review since it cheers me up! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7-Goodbye Forever

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Goodbye Forever**_

Last Time-

_"Well, well… Isn't that so touching? Unfortunately, Allen Walker will have to forget you and come with me." Kanaria's head shot up to see a man standing where the building formally was. Allen also noticed the voice and turned, albeit more slowly since Kanaria clung tightly to him. He also saw the man but couldn't see his face as he stood with the light to his back._

_"W-who are you? What do you want with Allen?!" Kanaria cried, frightened. She didn't think she could fight and beat him. The man chuckled and replied,_

_"Me? Well, I am-"_

BAM!

The ground rumbled for a few moments before stopping. Suddenly, big round machines appeared all around them. Akuma.

"Tch, damn. They just had to come." An almost sinister smile broke the red-heads face. "Hey, Allen. See if you can destroy them." The man called out lazily. He then pulled out what Daniel called the Death Sticks and lit it and proceeded to smoke it.

"W-what? How is Allen supposed to do that?!" Kanaria screamed.

Allen looked at the man suspiciously and asked, "How do I destroy them?"

The man sighed and shouted, "How did you destroy Mana?" Allen stiffened and looked down.

Kanaria's eyes widened in surprise then she shrieked, "What are you talking about? Allen would never hurt Mana!" The man stared at them both when-

_BANG!_

Allen looked up. "H-huh? What-"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The machines had started firing at both the mysterious man and Allen. They weren't actually trying to shoot Kanaria but she was caught in the fire.

"What's going on?" Kanaria murmured fearfully. Suddenly, warmth filled Kanaria's hand and pulled her away from all of it. Kanaria looked at her savior to see white hair moving back and forth.

"We have to get away. Kana-chan, do you know the way home?" Silver eyes looked back at her blue ones. Kanaria felt herself nod and stepped forward. She opened her mouth to speak when-

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Never mind, just lead the way!" Allen yelled, pushing her forward. Kanaria ran forward, trusting Allen to follow her. Her trust was not betrayed as she heard Allen's footsteps behind her. More gunshots were heard, although some sounded different. Soon they saw the back door to their home from where they left and ran faster.

"Hurry, Allen, we are almost there." Behind her, Allen grunted, not being able to respond due to his lack of breath. Suddenly the door opened and a young maid of about 14 years with pink hair stepped out with a bucket of dirty water. _That pink hair is it…_ Kanaria wondered.

"Hey, Ume-chan, hold the door!" Kanaria panted. The maid, presumably Ume, looked up to see her mistress's daughter and a young boy running towards her.

"Kana-chan, where have you been? You mother was looking for you. She-"Allen pushed Kanaria to make her go faster, which the maid noticed. "Hey, you! What do you think you are doing to-"

"It's fine. Just go inside, Ume-chan, we have to lock everything." The green-eyed maid was shocked. She didn't understand what was happening but nodded. She ushered them in and closed the door after them.

"Stay here. I shall tell everybody to lock the gates and doors to the outside." Kanaria nodded and Ume left to do as she said. Soon there were people running around. Kanaria grabbed Allen's hand and led him through a door. They went inside and hid. Allen tried asking Kanaria things but she wouldn't answer or look at him.

Allen grabbed Kanaria's shoulder and forced her to look at him. "Kana-chan, why does it seem as if everybody is used to this?"

Kanaria just shrugged and explained that it was always like this whenever her mother came home in a hurry and spoke to a maid in a quiet voice, usually away from Kanaria. They usually just stuck her in her room until the danger was over.

"So we might have to stay here until then?" Allen questioned when she was done. Kanaria nodded glumly when the door opened. They both looked up to see Ume there with a tight face.

Kanaria held Allen's hand tightly and asked timidly, "Ume-chan? Is everything alright now?"

Ume ignored her and scrutinized Allen's every move. She stepped forward and grabbed Allen's other arm and pulled him to the door.

Kanaria yelled and asked, "What are you doing?! Ume-chan! Leave him alone!"

Ume slapped Kanaria, which shocked her enough to let go of Allen. Ume didn't leave but instead whispered, "I'm sorry, Kana-chan, but the man only wants the boy. He says he will leave us alone after that. Besides, your mother agreed so-"

"No! I won't let you!" Kanaria screamed. Another maid came in to rush Ume when she saw the young Miss arguing. She sighed and held the young Miss while Ume took Allen away.

"No, don't! ALLEN!" Ume dragged a struggling Allen outside to where a man with a black coat outlined with golden lines and red hair. He also had half a white mask covering one side of his face. On his shoulder was a golden bat-like thing.

"There you are. I was wondering if that woman lied." He spoke while pointing to the receding figure of a woman down the hall -which Allen supposed was Kanaria's mother. Allen glared at the man and spat out some words that made the man irate.

He growled out, "Listen here, boy, I am Marian Cross and I will be your new master. You hold a piece of Innocence that God has given you. I am part of the Black Order, a General, and I will send you there after your training, got it?" Silver eyes glared back at him.

Cross snarled, "Listen, kid, you are coming with me and that's final. Besides Mana left you in my care. Don't disappoint him." Silver eyes widened in disbelief before being covered by white hair. Allen nodded glumly before slipping out of Ume's arms and walking toward Cross.

"Allen…" A voice whispered behind him. He looked back dully, already knowing who whispered his name. What he didn't expect was how betrayed she looked, how saddened her eyes were. Kanaria's shoulders were slumped in despair, her short hair all around. Allen looked at her sadly and stepped toward her, a hand reaching to comfort her. She flinched and stepped back to Ume's waiting arms. Allen stopped and opened his mouth to explain when-

"Go away! You want to go with that man, don't you? Go then! Go and don't come back to me! In fact, forget me! Live your life as if you never met me! Because that's how **I** will go on."

Allen flinched at how angry her voice sounded. "Kana-cha-"

"Don't call me that! **GO**!" Kanaria screamed, almost growling. Allen felt something in him break and walked to Cross, while Kanaria- back turned to them- clung to Ume.

"Thank you, Milady, for letting him come with me. Maybe one day you two shall meet again." Cross told her. He then grabbed Allen, hoisted him up, and walked away towards the gates.

They didn't stay, but if they did, they might've heard the small murmur that Kanaria let out when she looked at their fading figure. "I'll wish for that day until it comes true."

**With Cross and Allen**

"Stupid brat fell asleep. Now I can't go to a bar and drink and be with all the ladies." Cross muttered under his breath as he walked through town.

He saw many parents with their children walking around, looking happy. _I don't even know the first thing about being a parent,_ Cross thought as he reflected his childhood.

All his life was spent serving _them_, and running away with one of _them_. He sighed but then remembered the way the brat acted when he was still awake. _This is troublesome_, Cross thought, remembering when he heard the brat had escaped his grasp. He had been out drinking and was busy with the ladies when he remembered that he had to take the fool as an apprentice.

**^~^Flashback^~^**

_Timcanpy pulled his hair after suddenly appearing by his disappearance._

"_What?" He had complained. He had gotten his way with the prettiest lady in town and was going home to relax when Tim had almost broken his nose. The thing had wrapped its tail around his hand and was trying to lead him somewhere._

"_What the hell do you want?" Cross had growled out when it had tried to take his arm out of its socket. Suddenly Tim released him and opened its mouth, presumably to show him a recording._

_A girl with brown hair was walking away with a familiar brat with white hair. The girl was holding the boy's left hand, which looked burned. They went down the hill and continued walking towards the town._

_It seemed Timcanpy had stopped recording after that and had come in search of him to see what would happen next._

_Cross sighed, remembering what he had to do. _"_Damn that 14th. At least I get myself a servant. It has been so long since I had company."_

**^~^Flashback Ends^~^**

He had spent _days_ looking for the meddlesome brat, and now he acted like he was dead inside and all that crap. _Sheesh, talk about being dramatic._

He looked up to see he was almost near the door. He sighed again and slowed down, not wanting to go over this. All of a sudden, the door to the church he was going to opened and a short figure was seen, followed by bigger figure.

"…Cross. You're back."

"…Hello, Mother, Barba."


	9. Chapter 8- The Ark-The Melody

**LM: Another chapter! Now onwards, young grasshoppers! He he, sorry I had to do it. Anyway I am going to do this in a mixed version of the manga and anime version, so sorry for those who get mixed up.**

**Allen:** For example...

**LM: Fine! Example: instead of how the anime did it, I am going to 'introduce' Lulubell- as a shadow then as a Noah -like the Manga did-later-, and Mimi will be alive, because I like her.**

**Allen:** Because she is your namesake?

**LM: No because she is a good person, while on the evil side. It shows that 'evil' people can have good sides too! I was super sad when she died. But that might have influenced me a bit. Anyway since I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter and I can't be bothered to change it, I shall but it here twice! As much as I hate that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. T.T**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Ark-The Melody**_

_**5 or so years have passed since Allen left Kanaria. Cross has taken him as his apprentice -as that was the plan- and has erased Kanaria from Allen's memories because he believed she would only leave Allen depressed and would hold him back. Allen now only concentrates on the present, as he believes the past cannot be changed. He has faced many hardships and will continue to, but he will have friends by his side to help him out.**_

"What're we gonna do, Master?" Allen - now a 15 years old exorcist - yelled. He was with his master and Lenalee - another exorcist - in a now crumbling Ark.

His master, otherwise known as Cross Marian, just muttered, "What do you think?" This left Allen confused. The red- haired General sighed then started explaining. "We're going to steal the Egg. The download will stop and the Earl won't be able to fabricate more akuma in his new Ark."

"But how can we steal it?! We can't even get off this thing!" Allen declared.

Lenalee however had an idea. "General, are you… going to move this Ark?" she mused.

"No. That job belongs to Allen" Cross replied. Allen and Lenalee were shocked to say the least. A loud noise behind them snapped them out of their confusion and when they turned, they saw the Akuma Egg disappearing at a higher rate.

"On… Abata… Ura … Masarakato! Take effect!" They heard the general behind them chant. They turned to see him with his hand up with his thumb, index, and middle finger pointed to the Egg while the other two pointed towards his palm.

"Bind!" Cross finished. Then he barked, "That spell should slow down the download. Alright, Allen move the Ark. Hurry if you want to live!"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about!" Allen said, standing up, not noticing Timcanpy flying in front of his face.

"I'll open the special room. Follow Tim… Then you'll understand." Cross ordered, Timcanpy flying toward Allen with a white portal behind him.

"But… Why me?!" Allen cried before the portal encircled him.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

"Because you're the only one who can do it, Baka Apprentice," Cross muttered after Allen disappeared, still concentrating on slowing the Egg down. The ground around both Cross and Lenalee broke away and fell, catching them off guard.

_Only me?_ Allen thought before he was slowly consumed by the darkness.

Allen POV:

I woke up on something soft and all I could see was white. _Am I in heaven? _I thought. I sat up on a white couch, which is very soft might I add. Looking around, I saw that I was in some sort of room that had a mirror on one wall and a piano and two chairs resting in the center of the new room. Almost everything was white, except the black keys on the piano and the mirror - that was outlined black - which was just reflecting the room.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. "Master? Lenalee?" I called out. I got up and looked around again.

"Am I still inside the ark?" I asked nobody in particular, walking forward next to the mirror and to the piano.

"_**Even the Millennium Earl doesn't know about this place."**_ I heard a voice say next to me. At the corner of my eye I saw a black shadow with a white coat where my reflection should be. It continued, saying, "_**It's the secret room of the Fourteenth."**_

I looked at it as trepidation coursed through my veins. The figure just stared back with a somewhat sinister grin breaking its navy skin. "Who are you?!" I shouted, thinking, _He is_ _the one from my dream where Lenalee was crying… _As my thoughts drifted towards the nightmare, flashes of the said dream raced through my mind. This man - no - this thing had been coaxing me to fall into the abyss filled with water. He had tried fruitlessly to get me into the water to assist my crying comrade.

**"My… Key."** The shadow said, snapping me out of my thoughts, while pointing at the piano.

"**My…**" the shadow broke off.

I looked at it startled, saying, "Key?" Then I looked at the piano to my side. I realized Tim was floating around it before he settled atop the instrument where music sheets would be placed.

"Timcanpy?" I called out, surprised. He would usually stay by my side, so of course I would be.

**"My Timcanpy?"** The shadow next to me asked. **"Allen… My Timcanpy?"** I stared at the shadow.

**"Two are authorized to be the Pianist."**

Normal POV:

"Pianist? What do you mean?" Allen snarled out. "And Timcanpy belongs to my master, not you." He stared at the shadow for a few seconds before remembering, "Who are you anyway?!"

_Can it be…? Is this the shadow that blocked my way before?_ Allen thought, recalling his dream again. _This can't be good! _Allen reasoned, looking at it suspiciously as it eerily smiled back at him.

Suddenly Allen's wireless communicator shook, the object being the only warning he had. _"__BAKA APPRENTICE!"_ Cross's loud and irritated voice shouted in Allen's ear. _Damn you Cross. My ear…_ the white-haired boy thought warily as he clutched my injured ear.

_"__Hurry up! Stop the download!"_

"Master…" the silver-eyed lad muttered.

**With Cross and Lenalee**

"Did you make it to the Room?" Cross asked. Lenalee leaned close to his ear, thinking, _General Cross has a wireless?_

"Allen, are you alright? Can you hear me?!"

_"__Lenalee? Yes I'm fine. Your voices sound so close together. *GASP* MASTER! Don't you touch her!"_Allen's voice called out to them.

"What?" Cross muttered, paying attention to the Egg. He continued louder, "We don't have a whole lot of floor space left here! I'm just holding onto her," muttering the last part.

"Don't worry, Allen! It's all right!"

**With Allen**

"_Is there a piano there?"_

Allen looked up blankly. "Huh? Oh… uh, yes."

_"__That's the heart that moves the Ark. Play it!"_

Allen gulped, looking stunned. "I don't know how to. I played the flute when I was a clown but…" Allen responded, muttering the last part. He was pale and was on his knees by now.

_"__Tim has the musical score."_ Cross continued, seemingly not hearing.

"Hey wait! Listen! I don't know how to read music!" Allen interrupted, crying waterfalls.

_"__Then you better learn quickly!"_

"Are you crazy?! That's not helpful!" Allen grumbled angrily. Behind him, Tim flapped his wings impatiently.

_"__If you play it, the Ark will obey your will. We are counting on you, Baka Apprentice__!" _Cross said, the sound of his voice cracking before nothing was heard from the opposite end.

"Master?!" Allen cried out, scared.

"_**Allen will play."**_ The shadow whispered, surprising Allen, who had his back turned.

"Wh…why me?" Allen grumbled, turning slightly. He didn't notice Tim - who had opened his mouth to show him something - settle down in front of him.

"_**Because… It's Allen's music." **_The shadow explained while Tim showed him a picture of a 'musical score.'

Allen was surprised, whispering, "This is…a musical score?"

**With Cross and Lenalee**

"Play it, Allen!" Cross cried out. He was focusing on the Egg, but knew it was a lost battle if Allen didn't play soon. The Egg was almost gone anyway. _Oh, well, might as well tell the girl, _Cross thought tiredly.

Lenalee was facing his chest, not wanting to see what was going on.

"The Egg is about to disappear!" Cross yelled over the noise of everything cracking and falling apart. Suddenly the rock they were standing on crumbled, surprising them both. _I guess this is it_, Cross thought warily, before being swallowed up by the falling rocks with Lenalee in his arms.

**With Miranda and the others**

"The sound is fading!" Marie cried, looking up and fixing his blind eyes towards where he thought the sound was. "The Ark, it's fading!" He continued, realizing what was happening.

"Allen and the others are still in it…" Miranda whispered slowly. She gasped and cried, "Please! Time Record, stop that Ark's time." The White Ark was still fading into the purple sky, making small tears appear in her eyes.

"Isn't my power enough? Please! Please! STOP!" She screamed, voicing everyone's thoughts around her. Slowly - as if to torture them - the Ark disappeared to a white bunch. When it did, white snow-sized pieces fell to the ground - making Miranda gasp - as if signifying the death of their comrades was making God himself cry.

"Marie-", Tiedoll asked, only to be interrupted by the said person.

"I don't…hear anything." Marie looked down sadly, "Kanda…first we lost Daisya, and now you?"

"Lavi…" Bookman whispered sadly.

"This is awful." Sobbing sounds could be heard from all around them.

"Chaoji! Lenalee! Lavi! Krory! Allen!" were the whispers uttered by them, while there were some who cried or just looked down dully.

"If only I were stronger…" Miranda sobbed.

"If only… I could've…"

**In the Black Ark above them**

Insane laughter echoed across the now silent room.

"It disappeared! It disappeared! It all disappeared!" He cried - jumping in his seat in front of the piano - with music sheets flying all around him. A heart-shaped door appeared out of nowhere behind him. Its doors opened and the shadow of a young girl in a dress appeared with a pumpkin-topped umbrella in her arms behind her.

Her voice rang out behind him. "You sound happy, Millennium Earl."

After her the magical umbrella cried, "Lero!"

The man - no - the Earl chuckled, resembling a child when they have completed an evil task.

"Are you happy, Master?" A woman's voice called out, its body appearing next to the young girl.

The girl turned to her. "Seems so."

The woman seemed accept the answer but ignored her. "Why? Are you so worried about the 14th that you'd destroy the Ark?

"Why do you ask that?" The Earl asked.

The woman replied, "Because you're supposed to be happy… "The Earl turned to her, two waterfalls cascading down his uplifted cheeks. "But you seem sad."

"E-Earl?" The girl's vice asked, shocked.

"Huh?" the Earl asked, seemingly only barely noticing the tears.

"Must have a cold… Nose is running…" He blew his nose in a loud manner before turning his back to them.

"Tears are pouring out of your eyes." Her voice contradicted him.

"How can this be? Alright, Ark, let's go!" The Earl cried out - not focusing on the girls behind him or his tears - and led the Ark away.

**With Allen and the Shadow**

"It can't be…" Allen whispered, his arm outstretched toward the picture Tim had shown him. He touched it gently, as if it would break with the slightest touch.

"This crest… No… It can't be…" Allen's pale fingers trailed across the picture, shaking slightly.

"No. These symbols… How did they get here?" Allen's face was now pale.

"_**That's a song."**_ The shadow replied suddenly, surprising Allen. "_**The melody…is inside… Allen."**_ His fingers suddenly pressed the piano keys and started playing.

"My hands are moving!" Allen exclaimed, shocked. "I can play! But how?! Does the music go with this poem?" Allen wondered - fingers still flying across the piano - while remembering what Tim was showing him.

"As I read it, the melody… starts flowing into my head!" He realized.

"Melody? Ah! Who's singing inside my head?!" Allen asked, hearing a girl's voice singing in his head.

**(?s PoV, around when Allen talks with the shadow and plays the piano-hey that rhymed!-)**

I awoke to see darkness. Of course I didn't open my eyes since I couldn't - I was blindfolded, after all - so what was the point?

I felt the Ark falling apart all around me, but it hadn't reached my room yet. It probably wouldn't reach this room, but it _would_ disappear if it wasn't stopped. _Where is he? Where is the Fourteenth and why isn't he stopping the Ark from being destroyed? It is his special place isn't it?_ I thought.

Suddenly, I felt two presences in the Fourteenth's secret room. One was the Fourteenth himself, but there was someone else. He felt familiar, almost as if I had met him already, but I'm pretty sure I hadn't. Well, maybe my hostess had, but of course I don't want to go through the trouble of going through her memories. I want to be surprised instead. _Oh, well. I wonder what's happening_, I thought before I heard a piano playing. _A piano playing my melody? Well this is different_, I thought before my hostess and I began to sing physically and mentally. _It's a good thing we're only shackled up and not frozen in something like a huge crystal,_ I thought amusingly.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

Umare-ochita kagayaku omae

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu inori wo

Tsuchi e kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka kono ko ni ai wo

Tsunaida te ni kiss wo

(Then the boy fell asleep

And one or two embers alive in the ashes

Flared up in the shape of your beloved face

Thousands of dreams

Spread across the land

Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night

You shining ones fell to earth

Even though the eons

Turn so many prayers to dust

I will keep praying

Somehow, love for this child please

Kiss the hand you're holding)"

**LM: Well this is it! Finally the story will match the summary. Well, this is just introducing how everything starts in the Ark. But next chapter for sure everyone will see the 'hostess' and the other girl. It is a girl for those of you who didn't get it. Anyway I put both the Japanese and English version of the song. If I have a mistake or if any of you have the proper version please correct me. Thank you for reading!**

**Allen: **Wait what? Why don't you keep on going?!

**LM: Well I couldn't keep going! That would make the chapter too long and these people have lives!**

**Cross: **Psh, I'm guessing you are super lazy.

**LM: Look who's talking.**

**Cross: ***grabbing Judgment*Oh? The gaki got some nerve?

**LM:*Hides behind Allen* Take Allen! Wait on second thought*grabs Lenalee and throws her to Cross* Have fun!**

**Cross: ***Runs away* I shall let it slide this time, gaki!

**Allen: **Hey wait!*reaches to stop Cross but then remembers what would happen if he did and gets depressed*

**LM: Right sorry about that.*pushes Allen to emo corner and skips away* Anyway I know that Kanaria wasn't in this chapter. She might not appear for a long while, so sorry if you miss her. If you wish, I might make Allen have flashbacks of her. Oh, and would a bit more people review besides Diavo and Brisken-chan? Not that I'm not grateful, but I really want more reviewers. Even if you are just a Guest please REVEIW! Biiee! *Disappears***

**P.S.-Here is the other Disclaimer: I can't even draw a proper Allen-mostly because I always end up changing his hairstyle or something- what makes you think I wrote D. Gray-Man? (I don't own it!) **


	10. Chapter 9 - Who are you?

**LM: Hello! I am back with another chapter! This will introduce more of my two OCs! Thank you for continuing to read my story! Here is my friend, read'it'but'dont'believe'it'-**

**R.I.B.D.B.I**:*glaring at LM* About time you updated.

**LM: Your fault for not looking over it. I have to present it like this now because you were to lazy to look over it.**

**R.I.B.D.B.I**:*grabs nearby knife*WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

**LM:*hastily* Nothing... wait how come that knife was there at the right time*sees R.I.B.D.B.I. glaring at her*... right moving on...**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**Cross: **Obviously LadyMimi101 does NOT own D. Gray-Man because then I would have suffered under her hand for torturing Allen. And let me tell you she is-*Bam*

**LM:*hiding a frying pan behind her back* Go on. Nothing to see here.**

**Warning: there is only a lil bit of cursing! If you prefer not to have cursing, please inform me.**

**Chapter 9**

**Who are you?**

* * *

***Towards the middle of the song, before Cross and Lenalee fall***

"I … will keep praying." Allen Walker whispered the last line with the voice. The wireless on his ear fizzed before Cross's voice screamed.

"_Control the Ark, Allen! Play your heart out! Play with hope!"_ Allen stopped, still under the trance of the familiar and beautiful melody.

"Hope?"

"_Do it!"_

"Hope…" the shadow murmured quietly in the glass.

"My hope… the download…" Allen murmured, slowly snapping out of his daze. He looked around slowly.

"The Ark…"

_**"****What'll you do when we get back Allen?"** _Allen remembering his conversation with Komui Lee, Lenalee's obsessive brother. He laid his hand gently on the piano, silently remembering when he had entered the Ark and shad spoken with Komui. His lips tightened and he began to play softly again-and with the shadow playing along with him- continuing to recall his talk with the crazy supervisor.

All around him, the Ark was slowly being rebuilt. He remembered those who gave their lives to save them-Kanda, Krory, Lavi, and even Chaoji. Unknown to him, they were all being brought back and were in the same place they 'died'.

_Don't disappear Ark! _Allen thought, his fallen comrades' faces flashing through his head.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!" Allen yelled, restoring the Arc completely.

***?'S POV in the other room***

_So, he saved the Ark. Good timing. Maybe I'll finally get out of this hellhole and take control over her body. Nah… I'll just watch, let's see what happens. Then-when the time is right- I shall come out and bring down hell. Now, my sweet, __**wake up**__!_

***With Cross and Lenalee***

"The Egg is returning to normal!" And so it was. Cross released Lenalee, a bit reluctantly, and he sat on the floor. He told her,

"He stopped the download, which aborted the self-destruct sequence. That was close…" He lit a cigarette and called to Allen

"The transfer of the factory was incomplete! The Earl didn't get it! This is a great victory for us both, Allen! Ha ha ha!" Silence was the only answer he got. _Is he ignoring me? _Cross thought warily.

"Allen? Allen, are you all right?" Lenalee asked, but got nothing in return. Cross scratched his head and said,

"Allen sends us a door so we can come to you. Just hope for one…" Suddenly an entrance opened next to them, leaving white light. _He really knows the Ark_, they both thought. They both went through it to find themselves in the same room as Allen.

"Lenalee… I'm glad you're safe." Allen murmured, looking at her. Lenalee looked at him, confused.

"Allen? We heard the music that halted the destruction. Were you playing it?"

"Yes…" Allen responded, before noticing his master and glowering at him.

"Well done, pupil. Stop glaring at me." Cross told him.

"Why…was…That musical score…" Allen muttered chillingly, before being interrupted.

"_COME AND GET IT, ALLEN!"_ Lavi's voice rang out-starting them all - and making Allen fall to the ground. He quickly sat up and asked,

"Food?!"

"_He's not a dog, Lavi."_

"_Oh yeah? Watch Chaoji! He'll come running! HERE BOY!_"

"That voice" Lenalee whispered looking around.

"It's coming from somewhere in the Ark." Cross answered their silent question, ignoring Lavi's voice that spoke of food.

"Inside the Ark? How?" Allen asked. Suddenly a large screen appeared of a screaming Lavi and a doubtful Chaoji - surprising Lenalee and Allen, while Cross just looked at it and murmured,

"Ah… a visual."

"Lavi… Chaoji!" Lenalee cried her hands at her mouth.

"They're alive!" Allen stated in shock. Cross just sat on the chair and kept on scratching his head.

"Whoa… the whole city came back. It wasn't destroyed, just stuck between dimensions." He realized. Allen's head snapped toward him, turning into Dark Allen.

"_Master, you said my friends were dead!" _Cross shrugged and replied,

"Well, they were almost as good as dead."

"_You lied to me!"_ Allen screeched. Behind him, Lenalee fell to her knees in shock. Lavi continued listing off foods and Chaoji doubted him on being an exorcist. Allen called out to them, but when they didn't respond he turned to his master and asked why. His master-of course- didn't listen to him.

***With Lavi and Chaoji***

"Oh!" Lavi cried, realizing something. When Chaoji asked him what was the matter. He replied,

"If we're alive… Maybe Yu and Krorykins are too!" He took in a deep breath and yelled,

"YU'S-"A door slammed open behind them, with a voice bellowing

"Watch what you say." They turned around to see a battered Kanda carrying a passed out Krory.

"YU!" Lavi cried-about to hug him- when Kanda looked away.

"Hmph, stupid rabbit!"

"Is that Krorykins you're carrying?"

"Yeah… But what happened here?"

***With Allen and the rest***

Lavi called out to Allen and-having called him beansprout- Allen yelled back. That seemed to do the trick as they responded to his voice. Krory only called out to Eliade, surprising them all. Behind Allen, Lenalee got over her shock and started crying, muttering,

"I'm so happy" And being unheard by them all.

***In the secret room***

A girl with long, messy brown hair and a tattered white, thin gown shifted. She was shackled and blindfolded to the bed she was sitting in the middle of. _WAKE UP ALREADY!_ A mysterious voice in her head yelled. The voice had been screeching in her head for a while now, but she was still half asleep and was not planning on getting up anytime soon.

_**"****MY NAME IS ALLEN, YOU STUPID RABBIT**__**!" **_The sudden scream of a teenaged boy surprised her, making her wake up completely.

"Wh- what was that? I-is somebody there?" the girl cried-or tried to. Her voice was hoarse, as if she had not spoken in so long. _Finally! Here I thought we were going to stay here forever since you kept on sleeping. And that boy's voice? Who knows where he is._ A female voice sneered in her mind, scaring her out of her wits.

"U-um why am I blindfolded? Where am I? Can you-"the girl whispered before being interrupted. _Alright, alright! Too many questions! Shut up and be patient! _The voice in her head snapped. She took its advice and shut up, not wanting to anger her only companion._ Good. Now someone will come here soon so just wait and don't move. I shall do the rest._ The girl nodded- trusting the voice for some reason- and waited.

***With Allen, Lavi and the rest***

Allen and Kanda were arguing again, with Lavi and Chaoji watching. One was watching on uninterested and the other was just staring as if not believing his eyes (You can guess who). Suddenly Allen opened the door next to him-to see if it would lead him out-and walked in. Turns out there was nothing but darkness, making Allen fall. He grabbed Kanda's boot without thinking, which made Kanda grab Lavi's shirt, which made them all fall down. Chaoji quickly grabbed Lavi's boot and tried pulling them out. They all bickered amongst themselves. Chaoji looked at Allen and realized he didn't forgive him. Out of nowhere, a green light flashed in the sky and fell down to Chaoji's hand, turning into bracelets.

He pulled them out easily after that making them all tumble out. They sat up and started talking about innocence when Allen felt a pull father into the white city. He looked at the direction where he felt it lead him and stood up. This caused everyone-even Chaoji, who hated him- to stare at him in surprise. He took no notice of it and followed the pull, not caring if the others followed him. They did- of course- and started yelling at him, wondering why he just upped and left.

Allen came to a stop in front of a white door with a silver doorway. He raised his hand to the -also- silver doorknob and opened the door.

***Secret room***

The girl perked up at hearing muffled yelling. She held her breath, silently thanking the voice in her mind repeatedly, with the voice just ignoring her. Unexpectedly, she heard a door opening and lifted her head slightly. She heard gasps from several people and wondered who came. They were boys-she could tell by the deepness of the gasps- but couldn't see anything due to her being blindfolded (which was irritating her).

"M-miss?" A voice called out, making her twitch.

"Wh-who's there?" she called out, her voice sounding fearful.

***With Allen and the rest - who are in the doorway to the 'special room - but the girl can't see them.***

There was a girl who was wearing a ripped gown, was blindfolded and shackled up. Allen had called out to her and she twitched and called out fearfully,

"Wh-who's there?" Lavi elbowed Allen to be quiet and went inside, silently grabbing a chair and lifting it. Allen realized what he was going to do-knock her out- and ran to stop him.

"LAVI! Don't!" He shouted and stopped the chair from hitting the brown-haired female. The girl on the bed flinched and whimpered,

"P-please don't hurt me." Allen turned to her and sat next to her on the bed and reached toward her. It seemed she could tell what he was doing and she flinched again.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just let me help you." He whispered softly as to not surprise her. She stopped moving, but made no other movement other than shielding her face with her hair. He took this as a sign that she wouldn't move. He quickly went to the shackles on her feet and started to open them, when he realized they were locked. He looked to the others for help, but they all looked helpless. He glanced at Chaoji, hoping that he would break them with her super strength. Chaoji pointedly looked away from him and did not move. Allen sighed and looked her. Her brown hair was all knotted, but somehow kept straight. Then he noticed that she had pins on her hair.

"I'm going to take a pin from your hair to unlock the shackles. Is that all right?" He asked gently, not wanting to surprise her with his sudden movement. She nodded slowly and let him take one from her hair. He quickly opened the shackles on her feet and went to work on her arms silently. Nobody except him moved, except when the brown haired-female to stretch her feet. When he opened the shackles on her hands she scooted away from him-to the edge of the bed, by the wall, and slowly lifted her hands to her face. She took off the blind fold and slowly looked up, her right side covered by her hair. It seemed she had green eyes.

"Thank you. But who are you?" She asked quietly after quickly looking down.

"We're from the Black Order. Maybe you've heard about it?" Allen answered, avoiding her question and seeing if she was with the former inhabitants of the Ark: the Noah. The brown haired girl shook her head after a moment of thought.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" She repeated quietly. The others were surprised, thinking that she would ask about the Order and forget about them. Allen opened his mouth to answer but Lavi beat him to it.

"I'm Bookman Jr., but you can call me Lavi, sweetheart. That's Yu over there"-he pointed to Kanda, who looked ready to kill-"But you might want to call him Kanda. Next to him is Chaoji. And in front of you is–"

"Allen… Walker…" The girl interrupted him in a dazed voice- looking straight at Allen- which surprised them all. Was she with the Noah after all?

"How do you know that? Who are you anyway?!" Chaoji asked suspiciously. The girl shook out of her trance and reached a hand to caress Allen's face-about to say something-when Kanda appeared in front of her and knocked her out. She fell asleep immediately and Allen grabbed her, saving her from falling out of the bed. He glared at Kanda and retorted,

"Why did you do that?! We could've-"Kanda interrupted him.

"Fuck off, idiot beansprout. You're master will be able to get answers out of her much faster-with his magic- so let's get going already!" Allen realized something.

"Hey… Lenalee is taking care of Krory… With Master…" Kanda, Lavi and Allen looked at each other. One thought went through their heads.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

**LM: Well I did say there was going to be some cursing.**

**Allen: **Why did you stop? We have to save Lenalee from Master!

**LM: What are you talking about? They are just having a long nice... chat...**

**Kanda: **Listen, Missy. That sister-complex bastard will kill me if I let that... man... touch 'his' Lenalee.

**Allen: **Hey Kanda, why were you being such a prick to the new girl? Huh?

**New Girl: ***comes in* Um... can someone explain what's going on? And why is my neck hurting so much?

**LM:About that... well Kanda had to knock you out, and since you just had to wake up, he shall have to it again. Sorry. Kanda!**

**Kanda:***stalks to her, growling* Yeah yeah I know.*Knocks her out* Damn you, you stupid author!

**LM: Kanda, that's not nice!***Kanda glares at her, making her hide behind Allen***Please don't hurt me! I'm innocent, I swear! I killed no one!...Yet...**

**Kanda:** Why you-!

**Allen: **Shut up, Ba-Kanda! Leave her alone!

**Kanda: **Stupid Moyashi! Get out of my way!

**Allen: **No! I have to protect her to find out who the new girl is and how she knows my name!

**Kanda: **Who cares?! Get out of my way! *they continue bickering while LM ignores them*

**LM: Please review!*disappears as Allen and Kanda start using their Innocence and destroy the whole room***


	11. Chapter 10-Of Dreams, Meetings,& The War

**LadyMimi101: **Another chapter! Hope you like it. Here are some tips to clue you in on what will happen!

_Italic_=Dream/Flashback/etc. in this chapter.

Disclaimer

**Mimi: Did any of this happen in D. Gray-Man? Nope, so it's NOT mine, no matter how much I wish I could get Hoshino to sell me it.**

**Mimi: One more thing - read'it'but'dont'believe'it' couldn't be here today because this was a spur of the moment thing. I haven't updated since last year and, since I can't get a hold on my dear friend, I'm afraid I had to do this chappy without her. Please excuse my mistakes and Merry New Years! Hope you had a Happy Christmas! Or whatever you guys celebrate, no offense.**

**Chapter 10**

**Of Dreams, Meetings, And the War**

_**Previously on **__**The Cursed Ones**__**:**_

_"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" She repeated quietly. The others were surprised, thinking that she would ask about the Order and forget about them. Allen opened his mouth to answer but Lavi beat him to it._

_"I'm Bookman Jr., but you can call me Lavi, sweetheart. That's Yu over there"-he pointed to Kanda, who looked ready to kill-"But you might want to call him Kanda. Next to him is Chaoji. And in front of you is–"_

_"Allen… Walker…" The girl interrupted him in a dazed voice- looking straight at Allen- which surprised them all. Was she with the Noah after all?_

_"How do you know that? Who are you anyway?!" Chaoji asked suspiciously. The girl shook out of her trance and reached a hand to caress Allen's face-about to say something-when Kanda appeared in front of her and knocked her out. She fell asleep immediately and Allen grabbed her, saving her from falling out of the bed. He glared at Kanda and retorted,_

_"Why did you do that?! We could've-"_

_Kanda interrupted him,"Fuck off, idiot beansprout. You're master will be able to get answers out of her much faster-with his magic - so let's get going already!" _

_Allen realized something. "Hey… Lenalee is taking care of Krory… With Master…" Kanda, Lavi and Allen looked at each other. One thought went through their heads._

_Oh shit!_

_**Now:**_

"Moyashi! We have to get to Lenalee before something happens to her!" Lavi cried, shaking Allen back and forth.

"I-it's Allen! A-and stop that! You're making me d-dizzy! Anyway, what do you want me to do?" Allen asked, slightly dizzy.

"Lead us back to where they are!" Lavi cried.

Allen whitened and told him, "Um… Lavi? I get lost easily. It's a miracle I got Krory to the room, but now I am more lost than ever."

"Che. Baka Moyashi just had to lead us here." Kanda put in his part, as cheerful as always. Allen turned to him.

"My name is Allen. A-L-L-E-N! Got it?!" Allen retorted. Kanda opened his mouth to say something but Lavi beat him to it.

"No more fighting! Come on, we have to get there and fighting won't help. Allen, just try to find the room, ok?" Lavi said, trying to be the peacemaker. Allen and Kanda stared at him.

"Lavi, I think that is the most I've heard you say seriously." The white-haired boy stated. Lavi gaped at him.

"Moyashi~! That's not nice!" Allen opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it. _I have to find that room to make sure Lenalee is alright, _Allen thought anxiously. Behind them-unnoticed by anybody- the brown-haired girl twitched when he thought that. They did, however, hear the sound the bed made when she moved.

"Oh yeah, we also have to take her. Who wants to carry her?" Allen asked. Lavi immediately volunteered but was turned down. That left Kanda and Chaoji. Allen was sure Kanda would leave her somewhere when their backs were turned and Chaoji would probably ignore him and leave her there.

"Fine, I'll take her." Allen sighed and went to her. He noticed she had a pained look and wondered what was wrong, touching her cheek. As soon as he made contact, her face cleared up and she sighed. _Probably nightmares,_ Allen thought and put it at the back of his mind. He grabbed her gently and held her close, as if to hug her. _This feels… familiar. Have I seen her before? No I would have remembered. But… She knew my name. _The silver eyed boy shrugged and ignored his thoughts; instead he proceeded to carry her bridal-style.

"Let's go."

* * *

_I open my eyes to darkness. Darkness…everywhere. What happened? I… was taking to those boys. Bookman Jr., Yu Kanda, Chaoji, and… Allen Walker, I think. Yes, that's it. Allen Walker. But why was he there? What happened to him after he…-?_

_Silently, an image appeared before me of a monster on the floor with a huge eye. In front of it was a boy who was staring at me but couldn't seem to see me. What's going on? I thought._

_Suddenly two hands appeared from inside the eye -which seemed to split open as a mouth –and dragged him back. He looked back- screaming silently – before he was dragged in._

"_NO!" I screamed, reaching out to help him but was helpless as my hands went through the image. "W-what?" I muttered quietly-shocked- as I fell down._

"Hehehe…"

_Huh? I thought, turning around. Another vision appeared before me with the same boy on the floor but with…A white… statue? It's of a woman expecting … But her stomach has a…. four?_

_CRACK!__The statue's stomach… split open? Oh, there's darkness again._

"I'm Level 4…"

_Level 4? What's that? What happened? Who said that?_

"I will destroy you, Level 4!"

_A-Allen? Where are you? What's going on?_

* * *

"_I have to make sure Lenalee is alright…"_

_A-Allen? Again? Who is Lenalee? Why wouldn't she be alright? I'm scared. What's going on?_

* * *

_All of a sudden, I see a white light and it surrounds me. Such warmth… I think, wrapping my arms around myself – my face turned to the light – and sigh in happiness._

"_Aren't you wondering what happened?" The female voice I heard in my head said. My eyes snapped open - when did I close them? – and I turned to see the form of a young woman with a long white gown that went to the floor. She was cloaked in darkness from her elbows up. From what I could tell, she had pale skin and long, black hair that reached her thighs._

"_Why can't I see your face?" I asked. _

_She ignored my question and asked, "Well?" Then I remembered she had asked a question._

"_Oh, um, what was the que-"_

"_Oh, come on! I help you and you can't even thank me!" The girl cried, annoyed. Hmph, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Besides, she changed her question. What's her problem, anyway?_

"_I heard that!" the black-haired girl snapped. I blinked at her, surprised._

"_Oh, come on, we're in your mind. Of course I can hear your thoughts." She replied angrily at my unasked question._

"_Never mind, we're out of time. Just don't spill anything, got it?" She ordered._

"_Wait, what-"_

_She was gone as soon as she appeared and again the darkness descended down. The only light was on me and it was quickly fading. Soon it disappeared._

"_Wait!" was the only thing I could say before I was forced back into consciousness._

* * *

Allen forced a door open, tiredly wishing that this would be the last one. _Not it, _he thought as he stared at a room of what looked like an inn. He sighed and closed it, moving on to the last door.

"Hey, Moyashi. No luck so far, huh?" Lavi's voice chirped from behind him. The white-haired boy turned around to see Lavi, Kanda, and Chaoji coming towards him.

"No, not yet. But we have one more door before going to the next hall." He answered.

"Che. Honestly, Moyashi, how can you not remember which door it was?!" Kanda scoffed. Allen's patience was wearing thin, and with Kanda acting like this, he would-

"Mmm…" A soft sound came from the bundle he was carrying. It stretched before noticing it wasn't on a bed. It stiffened and asked quietly,

"Um, could you put me down?" The brown-haired female was put down and walked around, getting to know its surroundings.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked, looking at Allen.

"We're looking for a room that has three other people in it. Two guys - one's asleep and the other has red hair - and a girl with short teal colored hair." Allen explained, counting off the details. The others were silent, while the girl just opened the last door they needed.

"Hm~…. Then… Is this the room you're looking for?" She asked quietly after peering inside. Allen and the rest were confused - she had found the room they had spent half an hour looking for? They shuffled quietly towards her and peered inside the room. The sight that greeted them was horrifying!

The girl turned to look at the boys to see them horrified. She saw a horrified Lavi kneeling on the floor and hands on his head; Allen pointing at the supposed couple in the room wearing a strange face: Chaoji trying to cover his eyes, but just had to see what was going to happen; and Kanda was looking away from them with a sour face.

The green-eyed girl looked back at the room to see the same thing: a red-haired man was caressing the girl with the teal hair, but now they were turned to them. They both spared a glance at her but were quickly distracted by the boys' shouting.

"THAT'S A CRIME, MASTER!" Allen screamed at the red-haired man.

"No, Allen-kun! You've got it all wrong-"The teal-haired girl tried to say but was interrupted.

"What that, idiot apprentice? She's 16 years old now. She's a fine young woman now!" Allen's master boomed. The teal-haired girl blushed but quickly reprimanded him with a," General!"

The girl just looked on confused. "Isn't it fine? They are a couple, aren't they?"

Everybody stared at her with different reactions. Allen, Lavi and Chaoji gaped at her; Kanda che'd andignored her but was still horrified; the teal-haired girl was still red, just not in embaressment-"What do you mean?! Of _course_ we're not a couple! He's older than me and-no, just no! Don't even think those things!"- Allen's Master looked at her with something that looked like uneasiness that quickly changed to appreciation - "Of course we're a couple!" He boomed while everybody else minus Kanda and her protested.

"Arlight, fine! They're not a couple! So he's a womanizer, ok!" the girl shouted angrily at their shouting.

Everyone suddenly got quiet and looked at the general to see what he would do.

"Well, she's feisty. I like that." The general exclaimed as everybody slumped. One thought went throught their heads.

_He would. Because she's a girl he would let her get away with saying that._

* * *

The Millennium Earl stood in front of an unfinished Akuma Egg with his favorite umbrella, Lero, and another Noah-the Noah of Lust- Lulubell. Lulubell was telling him about what happened while the Earl was furiously gnawing on a handkerchief. He muttered angrily about it being the Exorcists' fault when Road appeared.

"Millenie, it seems they have found out about _her_."

The Earl's eyes widened behind his glasses in shock. "B-but they couldn't have-"

"They have freed and made contact with her." Road chirped behind him.

"But they shouldn't have! Her room was lost in the maze! They shouldn't have even thought about looking around!" The Earl growled out.

Lulubell realized something. "Master, with her… They could have more of an advantage now. They stole the Egg when we need it most and they have _her_. _She's _deadly to whomever her enemy may be. And with her being on the Exorcist's side…"

_RRIIIPP! _

The Earl had torn the napkin in anger with this conclusion.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! THOSE ROTTEN SHEEP!"

* * *

**Mimi: Sorry it's short. I needed the other chapter to be longer and if combined with this one, it would be too long!**

**Allen:** Liar! You just didn't want to write any longer!

**Mimi: *tears in her eyes * Y-you think that I'm a liar?**

**Allen: **Ah, no, wait-

**Lavi: **Oi, Moyashi, you know you shouldn't make Mimi cry.

**Allen:** I'm sorry!*hastily trying to make her happy before something bad happens*

**Mimi:*Stopping her crying* It's ok. Just review to make me happy, ok? I'll give you virtual cookies if you want*holds out a platter of cookies*I'm almost to 30 reviews guys. Please?**

**Allen:***sneakily trying to grab some cookies* Yeah, make Mimi happy.

**Mimi:*notices Allen's sneaky hand and whacks him* Bad Allen! You may get cookies _after_ the readers review.**

**Allen:***sulking but accepts*Yes, Mimi.

**Mimi: Enjoy! Bye XD**


	12. Chapter 11-Going Home Part 1

Mimi: Chapter 11! I am so sorry this is late! I have to warn you now, I am VERY lazy and tend to leave things until my conscious tells me to get off my lazy butt and do it.

R.I.B.D.B.I (Who will be now known as Lis because writing her name is too long!): About time you did, you lazy girl!

Mimi: T.T Please don't say such cruel things to me!

Lis:*scoffs* Then you better get working!

Mimi: *salutes* Yes ma'am!

Allen: D. Gray-man is not Mimi's…. yet. She says she has plans… Moving on… Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11- Going Home **

**Part 1**

***With Allen and co.***

Everyone was bickering and talking together. Everyone besides the brown-haired girl, who was leaning on the wall next to the door. _They… really get along. Especially with Allen… But I can't help but notice-_

"Edo connection? What's that?" Allen's voice snapped the brown haired girl out of her thoughts. She looked over at everyone. Allen's master, General Cross, was sitting carelessly on a chair with a black coffin with a gold outline wrapped in chains behind him. The rest – Allen, Lenalee (as she had discovered after the fuss they made because of what she said. Honestly, who wouldn't think they were together with the way they were flirting?!), Lavi, and Kanda – were standing together in front of him.

The girl observed them quietly, noticing that mostly everyone looked worn out, as if they had come from battle. She stayed quiet and decided not to voice out her questions.

"It doesn't matter, just say it! You're such a pain!" Cross muttered, whipping out a cigarette. "After that we can get out of here." The girl winced at how emotionless he was, and the smoke he let out was bothering her, but was silent. She needn't get into trouble with these people.

Allen was a bit more reckless.

"You better explain everything thoroughly later, Master!" He scolded, annoyed at the behavior of his Master.

"Allen!" Lavi cried, glomping said white-haired boy, surprising both Allen and Lenalee. "I wanna hear it, too!" The red-head whined, pointing at the piano, making all three- Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee - look at it. The girl was surprised at how casual they were acting with each other but supposed it was because they were close. "Get on with it, Beansprout!" Kanda scoffed behind them.

Allen's hair suddenly covered his eyes, making Lavi- who was still hugging him- freeze.

"Didn't I tell you the names Allen?" Allen hissed, glaring at Kanda. He got up in Kanda's face challengingly, flames of rivalry appearing behind them. The girl looked at them and opened her mouth to say something when,

"Quit fighting!" Lenalee shouted, pushing them away. They bended back, not falling but just enough to stop bickering and make Lenalee happy. The brown-haired girl giggled and whispered to herself, "That seemed like fun."

That got everyone's attention to her. Cross glanced at her with wariness in his eyes for an instant before getting up and walking to her. That surprised everyone, for he was one to stay out of matters. However, Allen got in front of her protectively in response to Cross threatening manner. Cross noticed the defiance in Allen's eyes and scowled. "Move out of the way, idiot apprentice. I want to know who she is. The kid doesn't seem to be the type to willingly give answers so…"

"I'm not a _kid_! I just turned 14!" The girl corrected, annoyed. This, of course, was ignored due to more serious matters.

Allen didn't move an inch and the defiance didn't leave his eyes for one second. Cross studied him for a few seconds before slipping his hand into a pocket. Everyone tensed, especially Allen who would receive the blow.

"I have no choice then…" Cross stated then brought his hand up and swung it down quickly. Allen closed his eyes but stood his ground.

"Allen!" Lenalee's voice was the only warning said boy had before she tackled him down, away from the danger. This left the brown-haired female to take the blow that was meant for a certain Walker.

BAM!

That was last sound she heard before she lost consciousness yet again.

***Allen's POV***

I saw Master swing his hand down and braced for impact.

"Allen!" was the only thing I heard before a blur of green hit him and knocked me away from the blow I was supposed to take. I ignored the blob of green and looked up to see Master's Hammer of Judgment hit the brown haired girl. She fell to the ground ungracefully and landed facedown. _NO! She trusted me! How could I fail her?! Wait…Come to think of it, I don't even know her name!_ I shook my head to rid me of those thoughts and ran to her fallen form.

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!" I cried, slapping her face lightly. She stirred a bit, but didn't open her eyes. I was about to shake her when a hand grabbed mine. I looked up to see a concerned Lenalee looking at me.

"Allen! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" She asked worriedly, looking me over like a concerned mother. She patted my face a few times but I pushed her away.

"Why? _Why_ did you stop me?! It wouldn't have down me any harm! I've already been hurt so many times with that thing that it doesn't hurt anymore!" I screamed at her. _Honestly, she doesn't need to protect me __**every single time**__ I almost get hurt. _I thought furiously. _Does she think I can't even protect myself?!_

"Allen…" Lenalee said sadly, looking down, ashamed. I glared at her before I realized what I was doing.

"Sorry Lenalee. I just-"

"We don't need to see your sappy puppy love." A voice interrupted me. Annoyed, I glared at the owner: Master. He scoffed and continued, "We need to get back and you're the only person who can control the Ark. **Now**. **Open. A. Gate.**" I grimaced and nodded stiffly.

I went to the white piano and pressed lightly on the black keys, just hard enough to leave a few notes. "Release the ship's Edo Connection." I said and started playing. Behind me, I could feel everyone's gaze on me. Well, everyone except Master, the brown-haired girl, and… Chaoji. Seems he didn't trust me anymore. When I started playing, the notes to the melody appeared. Suddenly, I knew where the Ark's chains were. "Ark, please open a gate." I whispered and felt the chains break away. "The gate's destination … will be…" I opened my eyes, realizing something…

***With Miranda and co.***

Marie was looking up blindly, trying to find a sound from anywhere. Miranda was on the ground crying her heart out for her 'fallen' comrades. Bookman looked down at her before looking up and saying, "What is that?"

Miranda looked toward where he was staring and her eyes widened.

A white light appeared where the ark once stood and suddenly, the light turned to blocks that formed a circle.

"This is…" Bookman's voice was interrupted by golden rings appearing and flowing into Miranda's Time Record. Bookman's eyes widened and he looked up in astonishment. "It can't be!" He cried, looking at the lights. As soon as he said that, lightning bolts connected and a ball of light covered the blocks before revealing the Ark, leaving everyone amazed. A side of the Ark split open and a voiced called out. "Hey! You guys alright?"

A bundle of messy red hair. A black eye patch. And the outline of a boy.

The boy jumped down and they could recognize him. "Lavi!" They exclaimed in surprise. He grinned at them, giving them the universal peace sign.

"You came back?!" Marie asked joyfully.

"Thank goodness! Seems we've made it out in one piece!" Allen cried from his spot at the corner.

He glanced back at the still form of the brown haired girl on the couch while Lenalee came up to greet everyone else. He glanced at her -noticing her cold shoulder and everyone's exclaims on how they were alive- but focused on the brown-haired girl. He went to her and sat on the floor next to her. He noticed his master was still there but ignored him. Once everyone was outside, he glanced at his maser warily.

"Master…" He started before his master walked forward and stood next to him, his gaze on the unconscious girl on the couch. "Allen. I have something to-"His master's speech – which must've been important since his Master rarely calls him by his name – was interrupted by a small groan coming from the couch. They both looked at the girl waking up, waiting patiently for her to open her eyes, not that they could see them clearly, with her long, messy bangs covering her left eye. She stretched and groaned before opening her green 'eyes.' She stared at the white ceiling for a few moments before turning her head slightly and staring at Allen and Cross. She opened her mouth and one thing came out.

"Who are you?"

Allen's and Cross's eyes widened. _Wha- She couldn't have lost her memory, right? _Allen thought hopefully. _I'm sure she's just joking around. It is one little hit. But then, I've survived that Hammer because I've been hit with it so many times._

"Who are you? Where am I? No, who am I?" She asked frantically, eyes moving between the both of them while they stood in shock. She realized she wasn't getting answers out of them and moved to stand up. All she managed was to stand up for a second before crumbling to the floor. That shook Allen out of his trance long enough to catch her in his arms. She looked up at his enchanting silver eyes and whispered, "Who am I?" He looked into her warm and innocent eye to see who she was. The eye was so frightened and sad. He opened his mouth to say something – anything - to wipe that look off her eye.

All of a sudden, she was pulled away from his grasp. He looked up to see his Master inspecting her. He wasn't looking at her with lust, no, he was regarding her with cold eyes. She cringed at the coldness in his eyes, such coldness that could break her very soul. She shivered and looked at him, unable to do anything.

"You don't know who you are?" He inquired with a cold voice. She shook her head slowly, never breaking eye contact with the man.

"Master! You're scaring her!" Allen hissed, breaking Cross from his cold trance. He realized what he was doing and set her down, his eyes never leaving the young girl. She looked away from the man with flaming red hair and looked at Allen.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked him quietly with a hint of desperation. He shook his head and said, "I am Allen Walker. This is my master, General Marian Cross. I only know you were kept here for who know how long until we found you and that you are 14 years old. That's all you told us. You never even told us your name." The girl's eyes were wide with shock. "So… What do I do?" Allen opened his mouth but a different voice called out. "Well, try to remember who you are."

"Lavi?" Allen murmured, him and the girl looked behind him to see Lavi, Lenalee and everyone else coming inside. It seemed they were done with their reunions and had come in. Miranda, General Tiedoll, Marie, and Bookman were curious to this new 'piece' of their 'game.' Lenalee was looking down at the floor, avoiding Allen's eyes. Lavi was looking at her curiously but also with caution. Kanda looked at them with his usual cheerfulness, a scowl planted on his face.

"So you're fourteen with no name. Haven't you always wanted a special name?" Lavi continued, approaching them. The amnesiac girl nodded slowly, thinking carefully before sighing. "Nope, I've got nothing. I know things, like how to write and everything, but I don't remember anything from my own life. I don't even remember how I got here." She ended hysterically, eyes wide.

She suddenly started gasping, small at first but then growing louder and faster. Everyone panicked and got closer, each trying to help her in a way. "Are you ok?" "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry!" "Dear girl, what is wrong?" "Che." A voice stopped them.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone but the gasping girl turned to the owner: Cross. He walked towards the girl, everyone parting to let him through. When he got to her, he led the gasping brunette to the couch and made her lie down. When she did, he pressed two fingers on her forehead and whispered, "Ut bona valetudo adduci super vos.*" A soft blue glow appeared around his fingers and managed to calm her down.

When he was done, he turned to the group and nodded. He walked forward while almost everyone – minus Kanda, Bookman, and Cross – went to her side. Cross walked to his chair and said nonchalantly, "Don't crowd around her too much. She might have another panic attack." Everyone took note of this and fell back, nobody wanting to approach first. Allen walked forward after a few seconds and squatted.

"Are you ok?" A single green eye stared up at him. The brunette was still lying down, her tattered white nightgown crinkled, almost blending in with the couch except for the small dirty spots. She sighed and sat up, nodding sadly. He sat on the white couch and put his hand on her shoulder, whispering softly, "What do you think when you try to remember?" She looked at him with hopeless eyes that slowly filled with suppressed tears. She shook her head and answered, "If I could see it physically, I would say I am standing in front of a locked doorway with mist surrounding the doors."

"Kasumi." Everyone looked up at Kanda's voice. He was looking away from them, scowling. They looked at him curiously but he was silent. Lavi's eyes widened after a few moments. "Kasumi… Mist! It means mist in Japanese! Yuu! I didn't know you were so care-Ahh!" Lavi was thrown against the wall, forming a crater. Everyone looked at Kanda, only to see him stalking back to his place in the wall. Everybody was silent, not wanting to set Kanda off in a murderous rage.

"Kasumi… I like it." The brunette broke the silence. Kanda looked at her from the corner of his eyes and che'd. It seemed like he was calm, for now.

"So… Kasumi? Will that be your name until you remember?" A timid Miranda asked. The girl – now named Kasumi – nodded slowly and steadily. "Yes. Until I remember my true name, I will be known as Kasumi."

***Asian Branch Headquarters***

After everything, everyone had introduced themselves. Miranda, Marie, Tiedoll, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Chaoji... The last two had looked at Kasumi differently. Chaoji with a dark look in his eyes and refused to say anything to her or Allen. After a little pprodding from Tiedoll, he had stated his name. Lenalee had worn a waried look but introduced herself all the same. And Kanda had looked at her and turned away. Tiedoll had to introduce him and his 'ways' to her. After that, Allen had led the way to the Asian headquarters. When they had arrived, everybody was panicking. Wong had gone to get Bak for future instructions. When they came back, they saw Allen, Kasumi, Cross and the rest of the Exorcists. Bak had coming running, hollering "WALKER!" when he caught sight of Lenalee. He started breaking out in hives and Wong lifted him up and started treating him, dramatically telling him not to die. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of the man who had called out for Allen and his companion.

***Kasumi PoV***

_That was weird. Blondie just turned red looking at- Oh. Does he have a crush on Lenalee? But that seems wrong to me somehow… I imagine that she would be with Allen's Master for some reason. _I thought, observing everyone. I heard Allen tell Lavi that Blondie was "Bak Chang, Director of the Asian Brach of the Black Order"- whatever that was.

Then I realized a girl with brown, braided hair and eyes with glasses plus two boys were joining us. I heard General Cross say," Is this your woman, Allen?" while pushing said boy away to inspect the girl with glasses. The girl turned red and had a glassy look in her eyes. Allen was oblivious to it all while I felt a pain in my chest when he said that, almost as if I was hurt by that small comment. _Why? Why do I feel hurt? I don't know Allen. And he doesn't either, if what he told me is true. Then again, I wouldn't know. I-_

"General, STOP!" I heard a feminine voice shout. A blur of green passed me and stopped around Cross's waist. I realized it was Lenalee who had come and that she was hugging him tightly. Both he and Allen were looking at her in shock. However, I did here Cross say, "I cannot refuse her…"

_I knew it! She likes him! And he likes her! Wait, if they got together, that would make him a pedophile. She is a minor… right? Then again, Allen's Master did say she was off age. _I thought, pleased I was right but confused at how the relationship would work out. _Well , if it's true love it might work out. If it's just infatuation... well, what happens happens, right?._

"Who is she?" I heard a voice say, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at Blondie – I mean, Bak – staring at me while talking to Allen and wondered what he thought of my appearance. I had forgotten how I looked and I noticed the large mirror so while Allen and everyone were bickering, I had gotten up and inspected myself. I noticed I had long, messy brown hair that fell to my feet, a tattered white gown, and eyes that were -

"Hello, Ms. Kasumi." I noticed Bak had approached me. He was barely my height and I was… fourteen. _Is he a genius kid or just a naturally short adult? I wonder, after all, this 'Black Order' sees to accept… certain… individuals. _I thought, glancing at the group who had 'found' me. "I am Bak Chang, director of the Asian Branch of the Black Order. I heard about you're… unfortunate… incident and was wondering-"

"You look so pretty!" I heard the girlish squeal before seeing warm brown eyes covered by glasses. I then noticed how close the girl was to me and inched back. She opened her mouth, probably to comment on something, when a voiced called, "Lou Fa! Please do not bother Kasumi. Master hit her head hard and -"

"But Allen! She's so pretty!" Lou Fa cried, pleading Allen. "I have to fix her hair! Please! I promise I'll only do her hair." He hesitated and she took that opportunity to pull back my bangs. I squeaked and squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard two pairs of footsteps coming closer, one pair noisy and the other light. I opened my left green eye slightly to see Lou Fa, Allen, and Bak close to me. I squeaked and inched back while they just came closer. It seems like Lou Fa was trying to get closer to me and Allen was holding her back while arguing with Bak.

"Lou Fa, please!"

"Please! Her hair is so~ long! And super messy! I have straighten it out!"

"Walker! Leave Lou Fa alone and explain to me what's going on!"

"I will! As soon as Lou Fa leaves Kasumi alone!"

My bare feet were leading me back to safety in the corner when I bumped into something. Or someone. My head snapped at the person who had stopped me from escaping to my corner. I gasped - not noticing the trio behind me stop their squabbling - because of the man.

The man was a tall man whose white hair was shaped oddly; the sides being stuck out in two, thick spikes and the top in somewhat of a topknot with an odd curl. He also sported a Donegal-style beard, and his eyes were shadowed by his thick eyebrows. He had supported Bak when he had 'fainted', wearing a kind expression, but now he appeared gruff and intimidating to me.

_He scares me… _I thought, frightened. There was one word that my mind was sending me – _Run!_

I backed away slowly before running past the now silent trio and the other exorcists and down the stairs – straight into more people sporting white lab coats. I gasped and slowed to a stop in what I supposed was the middle of the room (hall?). I looked all around and all I saw were people. People in white lab coats. They scared me for some reason. A small part of my mind was telling me that they wouldn't hurt me but all my other senses were screaming to get away.

"Kasumi?"

I didn't answer. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to get away.

"Ms. Kasumi?"

_"Well, well, well. Trying to run away again, are we? None of that, sweetie. You're staying here with me, whether you like it or not." A swish of long black hair. A blurry outline of a woman. "You will never leave me *****"_

My eyes widened unconsiously as I brought my hands to my head. It was hurting, as if I had a headache.

_The outline of a man in a white lab coat approaching me with a huge needle._

_"Sit still, sweetheart. The Miss doesn't want to spend too much time here. So, if you don't want to make her angry – and I know you don't – sit still and take the pain!"_

I closed my eyes and screamed, struggling from the hands that held me down.

"Miss, please, calm down! We're not gonna hurt you!"

_The needle came closer and closer…_

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, trying to pull up my arms to shield me from the pain I knew the needle would bring.

_"Stay still, brat!"_

_"Listen, sweetie, you don't want to make me mad, right? You don't want punishment, right? Because I **will** hurt you if I have to."_

"Kasumi! Snap out of it!"

I still struggled, wanting to be free.

_"Hold her down. *****, you'll have your punishment tommorow, when you **can** feel it."_

"I'm sorry, Kasumi."

_Slap!_

I opened my eyes in shock, noticing that tears were running down my face. _The pain… It's on my face…_ I looked up to see the raised hand of Lou Fa. I suddenly began to feel many people surrounding me and turned to see many of them with horrible red scratches on many of their faces. My eyes widened as I realized what had happened. My hands flew to my mouth and I immediately began apologizing. "I am so sorry! I—I don't know what happened but I-"

Most people were rubbing their faces, not noticing my exclaims of forgiveness and trying to stop the blood from falling on their white coats. _Blood… _I thought dazedly. _It's so… I…_

"It's ok as long as you let me do your hair." Lou Fa interrupted my thoughts with mischievous eyes. I looked uncertainly at her before she pounced. "Don't worry, Kasumi! Your hair will be done in a jiffy!" She chirped, whipping out a pair of scissors and grabbing my bangs.

"NO!" I shouted, struggling to get her off me. But she was HEAVY! "Kasumi! Don't do that! I might poke your eyes out!" She exclaimed, trying to cut off my long bangs.

_NO! They mustn't see them! _I thought, panicking. _I know how people will react when they see my eyes. I don't remember anything, but I do know that humans don't accept people who sound, look or even act strange!_ I struggled to get Lou Fa off when -

_Snip!_

"No!" I shouted, my eyes widening unconsciously, before I squeezed them shut. I heard Lou Fa scream and get off me quickly. _She's seen them. _I thought glumly. _It's over. They'll never let me stay with them now ._I felt white hot anger rage through me._ It's all her stupid fault! If she had just done what I had said, I would still be able to keep them a secret. Stupid meddling girl! _I thought furiously.

I sat up - keeping my eyes closed – and let my hair fall over my face. Nobody noticed me as they were trying to calm a now hysteric and blubbering Lou Fa.

"Lou Fa, what's wrong?"

"Miss, please! Calm down!"

"Lou Fa!"

"It's ok, Lou Fa. Take deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale." I noticed that Lou Fa's breathing had calmed considerably and opened my eyes, letting my hair still cover my face – and more importantly, my eyes. I got up and quietly made my way towards the exit.

"Kasumi, wait! What's wrong?" I heard Allen shout. I turned and saw him make his way to me. Lou Fa seemed to notice and cried,

"M-m-Mr. Walker! Get away from her!" Lou Fa cried, pushing away from the scientists and grabbing Allen's arm.

"She's a _demon_!" Lou Fa shrieked as I looked up at them and pushed my hair away from my eyes. I wasn't going to be pathetic and try to hide it now. They stared at me with alarm in their eyes. No…

They stared at my right blood red eye.

* * *

Mimi: And done! 5,027 words! Longest chapter yet! And... Another cliffy! I was actually going to end it sooner many times. Like the time when Kasumi-chan woke up with her amnesia or the time or when she announced her name would be Kasumi. Or - *rambles on*

Lis: Shut up. You ended it here and that's that. You're not changing it anymore. This chapter is done with! No more procastinating, got it?!

Mimi:*sullenly*Yes ma'am.

Kasumi: *Comes in with Allen and Co.* How dare you do this to me! Am I really a demon?! Am I going to get kicked out?! What's going to happen to me?! Allen, you'll help me, right? *turns to Allen with a kicked puppy look*

Allen and Company:*in a corner, trembling while the exorcists stand in front shakily with their Innocence activated* Stay away, demon!

Kasumi: T.T I thought you guys were my friends! *runs away*

Mimi:*turns to them with an angry look* How dare you make Kasumi sad! Don't you hurt her! Or else!

Kanda:*sneering* Or else what?

Mimi:*whips out a large pan* You shall face the wrath of me and my pan!*everyone cowers and runs away*

Anyway… let me say thank you for all my reviewers, followers, and readers! But I only have the names of my reviewers sooo….

**AntagonizingExorcist: Thank you for your compliment! Allen is happy you didn't steal his cookies. Here is the next chapter! And here is your cookie!*hands cookie***

**MusicOfMadness: You will find out soon… I think. It depends on how the story goes. I swear I had this planned out but the story just wants to take charge and write itself. I might have to introduce it to my friend, the Pan.**

**Halley Vanaria: Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure he wants her back *looks at Earl and hears him muttering something about getting Kasumi back* and thank you for being there for me! Here's your cookie! *hands cookie***

**LunaticScythe: Thank you! And yeah, it was funny. I even added a lil bit more of that misinterpreted CrossxLena just for you and Yanatobosofan's-friend. Thank you again! Here's your cookie!*hands cookie* **

**Monamonalisa17: Here is your update and your cookie!*hands cookie***

**Diavo: Diavo-ô, ****_please_**** don't scare Allen away and burn the cookies. I need him for this story. Here's a voodoo to curse Allen with.*hands him voodoo doll* ****_And_**** I had to make more cookies because of your fight. Well, technically, it was one-sided since Allen ran away, screaming.**

Allen:*from a faraway corner* Hey!

Mimi: It's true and you know it. *watches Allen sulk as he knows it's true*Moving on…

**Yanatobosofan's-friend: Well, technically it was a vision, a little mindreading, and a meeting with another girl in her 'dream'. Oh I just told you something I wasn't supposed to! Bad Mimi!*hits herself against the wall* Oh well, it's out there already. And about that CrossxLena moment, here's another one for you! Well, it's not really one but- you know what I mean. Thank you for reviewing and managing to get me over 30 reviews! Here's your awesome, remade*glances at Diavo with a pained look* COOKIE!* hands over cookie***

Mimi: Anyway I got the meanings from Google, so who knows if it's actually right.

KASUMI meaning "mist", but you guys probably knew that with the way Lavi screamed it.

"Ut bona valetudo adduci super vos."-May good health be brought upon you in Latin.

Mimi: Thank you for reading and leave a review! This time you might get a plushie of your choice!


	13. Chapter 12-Going Home Part 2

Chapter 12

Going Home - Part 2

Previously on The Cursed Ones:

_Snip!_

_"No!" I shouted, my eyes widening unconsciously, before I squeezed them shut. I heard Lou Fa scream and get off me quickly. __She's seen them. __I thought glumly. __It's over. They'll never let me stay with them now .__I felt white hot anger rage through me.__ It's all her stupid fault! If she had just done what I had said, I would still be able to keep them a secret. Stupid meddling girl! __I thought furiously._

_I sat up - keeping my eyes closed – and let my hair fall over my face. Nobody noticed me as they were trying to calm a now hysteric and blubbering Lou Fa._

_"Lou Fa, what's wrong?"_

_"Miss, please! Calm down!"_

_"Lou Fa!"_

_"It's ok, Lou Fa. Take deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale." I noticed that Lou Fa's breathing had calmed considerably and opened my eyes, letting my hair still cover my face – and more importantly, my eyes. I got up and quietly made my way towards the exit._

_"Kasumi, wait! What's wrong?" I heard Allen shout. I turned and saw him make his way to me. Lou Fa seemed to notice and cried,_

_"M-M-Mr. Walker! Get away from her!" Lou Fa cried, pushing away from the scientists and grabbing Allen's arm._

_"She's a __demon__!" Lou Fa shrieked as I looked up at them and pushed my hair away from my eyes. I wasn't going to be pathetic and try to hide it now. They stared at me with alarm in their eyes. No…_

_They stared at my right, blood red eye._

Now:

There was chaos everywhere. Most scientists tried to get away from me while fewer – I would say the stupider and braver ones – were pushing their way towards me. I stepped back, not having to worry about being stopped because everyone was running away _from_ me.

Suddenly an alarm rang – loudly, might I add – and everyone suddenly knew where to go. They all hurriedly walked to the walls of the hall – even the stupid ones that were trying to get to me - and suddenly I could see the exorcists and five others.

I looked at their faces one by one: Allen. Lavi. Kanda. General Cross. General Tiedoll. Marie. Miranda. The two finders that came along with them. Lenalee and Chaoji. Bak. The intimidating man. _That _girl and her two friends. A few faces looked wary, especially general Cross. Some looked torn between helping me and defending their friends – Allen was one of them. Some looked sad but were ready to fight me. And some looked like they wouldn't mind fighting me, Chaoji for example. And some looked plainly scared of me, like Lou Fa.

I glared fiercely at her, hoping to scare her even more. She shuddered and stepped into the 'safety' of the arms of her friends. Internally, I scoffed and crossed my arms. _If I was a demon, nobody could save you from my wrath, _I thought bitterly. Instead, I just walked forward slowly trying to calm them down and show them I didn't mean any harm.

"Listen, to me! I'm-"I was interrupted by _it_.

"Don't listen to her! She's going to trick us, like all the other demons do! I bet she's even working with the Earl! After all, she came from the Ark! She's not even with the Order so how was she with Allen and the others?!" She squealed. I glared daggers at her and she shut her mouth. Bookman stepped forward and looked down at me. I looked at him hopefully, but he looked at me coolly.

"It would be interesting if she was a real demon. After all, there's never been a true demon recorded as far as we know." He stated, eyeing me critically. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth. "You –"

"Enough of this. Exorcists, attack." A calm voice called out. I looked at the owner – Bak – with wide eyes before realizing they wouldn't believe me. I looked down in despair, my eyes filling with unshed tears. _They would rather believe one of their own than a stranger that was in enemy territory. If they didn't kill me, they would question me or torture me. Maybe even both. I guess I would do the same if I was in their place._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by fast footsteps rushing towards me. My eyes strayed up just fast enough to see a fist coming towards my face. I pulled my head back just in time to avoid getting hit. I looked up for a split second to look at my attacker: Chaoji.

My eyes narrowed and I punched his stomach. He gasped – trying to grab air – but I didn't let him do anything else. "I'm sorry, but I _really_ don't want to get hurt." I snarled out. I then pounced on him and started hitting, scratching, beating, anything I could do.

_**Take a deep breath**__;_ I heard female voice in my head. I stopped – startled – before I felt Chaoji knee me in the stomach. I gasped, trying to get my breath back before Chaoji's fist slammed into my face. I fell to the side, holding a hand to my cheek. My eyes widened as I heard the voice again, _**Move!**_

I followed it without hesitation this time, lunging to the side only to hear a giant thud by where I was. I looked at the spot I was in only to glimpse Chaoji's fist coming out of a _crater_ from the ground. As he lifted his hands, I saw two bracelets on his wrists glowing brightly. My eyes narrowed and I lunged towards him again - aiming a foot to his head.

_**No! Stop! Go back! **_The woman's voice all but screamed. _**Something bad is going to happen!**_

I winced but didn't stop. I swung my foot and felt it connect to the jerk's head. I allowed a small smirk to slip from my façade before positioning my features to emotionless. Once his head was facing the ground, my hand curled into a fist and I dropped it onto his head. He fell down like a sack of potatoes.

_See? Nothing happened_; I thought to myself, feeling pleased with my handiwork. Before I realized it, I heard the woman's voice mutter, _**it's gonna happen now!**_ Startled, I looked up to see frightened scientists in front of me. Confused, I was about to turn around when I realized something. The rest of the exorcists were behind me.

_**Duck! Duck right now!**_

"Leave him alone!" I heard Lenalee screech, before I felt something kick me into a nearby wall. I felt the air leave my lungs and gasped, trying to regain my breath. I fell to the floor ungracefully and lied there, breathing heavily. I pushed my hands up and rested on my knees, my head down. I noticed I had scraped my knees as I pulled them up while sitting up. They were bleeding considerably and they hurt.

I frowned and whimpered in a childish voice, "Why did you do that? Pushing me to the wall. I could have died." I looked up to see everyone staring at me in shock. Then I sneered, "What? Were you actually worried about me?"

Then I pounced on the girl who kicked me to the wall. She let out a shrill screech as I pulled her hair. That snapped someone out of their shock.

_**Move away!**_ I heard the voice say once more before I heard another sound. I turned around to see a black blur shot towards me and push me away before I feel pain. I double over and start gasping - clutching my stomach - before steadying myself. Looking up, I see Kanda standing over Lenalee protectively, hatred in his eyes.

I sigh and look at the ground. Then I look at Kanda with sadness in my eyes. "I didn't want to hurt anyone." I whispered quietly, hugging myself and falling to my knees. "I didn't want any of this to happen. I just want to know who I am. I want to be myself and leave everyone alone!" I continued, my voice rising slightly at the end. "Please just please... Just let me stay until I find out who I am. I won't hurt anyone intentionally! I promise!" I plead.

The sound of the gun going off ripped through my ears as if I was right next to a fireworks display, listening to it go off, with no protection. The echo of the ear-splitting "BANG" carried on for a good minute before...

I look down to see a bullet lodged into my side before I feel all the pain rushing to my head. I double over in pain and gasp breathlessly. The pain... _It burned! It felt like a million hot pokers full of the hottest fire I have ever experienced was ripping through my skin then burning through my leg. It hurt like... there were no other words to describe it. _Closing my eyes in pain, I try my best not to let a sound out, besides the occasional whimper.

Through the pain, I hear a voice say coolly, "Interesting. Her blood is not black as the legends say when a demon bleeds." I open one eye enough to see Bookman studying me cautiously. _Don't they see me in pain?!_ I screech in my head, _W__hy are you worrying about that now?! A bullet is in my body!_. "Please... help... me..." I grind out through the pain but I cannot hold it in anymore.

I scream painfully to the heavens and fall onto my back, twisting and turning. Trying to be rid of the pain. Faintly, I hear a voice call out my 'name' but ignore it. All I can feel is the pain spreading throughout my body agonizingly slowly. It feels like my body is on fire. I let out another scream before holding it in. I feel tears falling down freely on my face but I ignore it.

In the back of my mind, I can dimly hear someone calling out my name and I slowly realize I'm being held carefully on the ground. I open my eyes an inch to see white. _A-Allen?_

"K-Kasumi?"

And then the darkness takes me.

*Allen's PoV* (When Kasumi starts screaming)

I look at Kasumi's face as she screams and falls to her back. She starts twisting and turning, as if she has a seizure.

"Kasumi!" I yell, moving towards her. Something pulls me back and I see Lou Fa grabbing my arm, tears falling behind her glasses.

"Mr. Walker, please! Stay here! I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" She says pleadingly, her eyes scared. I start to pull away when Master's hand grabs my shoulder.

"Idiot apprentice, what do you think you're doing?! We have been ordered to attack." He says gruffly. I turn to him to try to talk some sense when I see he isn't even looking at me. He's looking at Kasumi with a forlorn expression on his face. I also turn to Kasumi and feel unshed tears come to my eyes as I see Kasumi twitching and turning.

I cannot bear to see this so I turn away, barely feeling Lou Fa pull me into a shaking embrace. I just burry myself in the warmth and try not to let my tears fall. I don't know why I feel so guilty, so sad, as if I betrayed her but I do. And I cannot bear to stand it.

I try to block it all off when I hear Kasumi let out another scream before it is cut off. I gasp and my eyes snap open. I pull away from Lou Fa to see Kasumi in even greater pain than before, it that is possible. This time I cannot stop myself from running towards her and screaming her name. She doesn't even twitch but I see her scrunching up her eyes closed and her chest falling up and down - albeit faster than normal.

"Kasumi!" I yell out again, reaching her and gently picking her up. I try to sit her up properly but her head rolls back as if unconcious. I know she is still concious by the way her eyes open up a bit to focus on me.

"K-Kasumi?" I whisper, not wanting to scare her. Then she faints in my arms.

In that instant, many things happen. The scientists huddled up on the walls come rushing towards us with strange faces. I hold Kasumi close and try to protect her from the grabby hands that keep coming her way.

"Walker!" I hear and suddenly the crowd dispenses. Bak walks through with everyone else behind him. Lou Fa clings to his coat tightly, like a small, scared girl. Lenalee walks forward and tries to pull me away from Kasumi. I glare slightly at her and she pulls away, shocked. Bak notices and frowns at me.

"Let her go, Walker. As of right now, she is considered an enemy until we can make sure she isn't. Unless you want to be considered an enemy too, I suggest you let her go." I hesitate and let her go slightly, thinking about what he said. However, before I can answer anything, I am roughly pulled away from her by Master. I start to yell at him when he pulls me away and starts walking to the end of the hallway.

I look back to see Kasumi all to the ground when Bak catches her. He holds her to him gently but firmly and then carries her bridal-style before walking away in the opposite direction. I can't help but feel a little bit jealous when I remember something.

I plant my feet into the ground and shout back, "Take her to the Matron first! She's really injured so please..." I can't really give a reason of why they should listen to me, but Bak stops and turns back. He looks at me and I stare back defiently, daring him to refuse. He nods and keeps on going. I sigh and am pulled by Master. I start to complain when I see his face. It's grim and deathly serious.

"Master?" I ask indecisively. He opens his mouth and says one sentence.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Mimi: Whew! 2,083 words from this chapter! Amazing! What do you guys think? It took quite a while to do this.

Allen: *runs in with an unconcious Kasumi* Quick! Hide me! They found out I stole her away!

Cross:*from far away* ALLEN WALKER!

Allen:*flinches and tries to hide behind the sofa* Whatever happens, don't say I'm hiding here!

Mimi:*nods quickly as Allen hides* Ok as I was saying...*Cross and everyone appears*

Cross: Where is my stupid apprentice?!

Mimi:*looks innocent* What are you talking about?

Lenalee: Cut the act! We know he's here!

Mimi: Damn! He's behind the couch!* points to couch as Allen runs away, again. This time they follow him, yelling his name.*

Mimi:*stressed*OK now as I was saying I-

Kanda:*walks in* Where's the Moyashi?

Mimi:*has angry tick mark*That's it! I've had enough! Go away!*magic box appears with a wave of Mimi's hand. Kanda is thrown in to suffer... Fangirls!*

Kanda:*muffled*DAmn you! Get away! Stop touching me! Hey, don't pull my HAIR! Wait who touched my-

Mimi:Anyways...*waits to see if anyone interupts*Good. As I was saying...

Diavo:*Runs in* Where's my idiot of a brother?!

Mimi:*blows up*Go away!*Diavo is pushed back* Now I am NOT trying to bash Lou Fa, I do like her charater. But I needed someone do all that stuff. And here are the thank yous! PLease read all of them because they might have a little bit of special info.

_Halley Vanaria: Glad you enjoyed it! Here's another chappy!_

_read'it'but'dont'believe'it: I had to be mean*sniff* I couldn't kill Kanda, but I sent him to the fangirls. Does that help? And maybe Bak will suffer for what he did this chapter. And*spoiler* She is staying! I swear! Don't kill me!*runs away* I'm too young to die! I still have a loooong life ahead of me! _

_yanatobosofan's-friend: Yep! And I updated again! Not so long anymore but it's over 2,000. I tried my best. As I told my friend, read'it'but'dont'believe'it, she isn't gonna be hated... so much. I'm glad you like her. And*hands you plushie* here. Even though I'm giving you this, Allen's still my fiance.*holds him protectively*_

_LunaticScythe: It's ok. You reviewed now. Thank you for the compliment and glad you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, there was no CrossxLena here, but I will try my hardest to squeeze it here and there. Well, here's another mysterious thing, she's not acting like a demon!*gasps* What? Why? I'm not answering thos questions yet because it will be revealed later on. I would give you a plushie, but I don't know what you'd like. Here's a Timcanpy plushie, and if you want to exchange, just tell me.*Hands you the plushie* _

_And thank you all you extra readers and those who favorited and followed._

Mimi: **One special annoucement! Please review read'it'but'dont'believe'it's _Pitiful_! It's good and she promised me if she gets 9 more reviews she does a prequel! I'll try to update the next chapter for whichever one of my stories the first person to review here says. And I'll update this again too. In this month. When you review her story, PM me or tell me in the review you send me. Until next time! Please review! For both of us!**


	14. Chapter 13-Meeting and Remembering

Mimi: New update! Yay! I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so double one this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man and probably never will.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Meeting and Remembering

New Friends and Old Friends

*3rd PoV*

A shadowed figure kneeled on the floor above where the exorcists, scientists and others stood. It had seen the fight between the newly discovered brunette and the members of this secret organization. And now, a man was carrying the sleeping girl away from one of her only protectors - the boy who had _tried_ to defend her - was led away by his 'master'.

"How cruel." A soft female voice came from the cloaked figure. "They might kill her. They might not let the boy see her ever again. And he just lets that happen. Is that how much he blindly trusts this horrid organization?" The figure shook its head – seemingly pitiful – but stood up.

Abruptly, the boy's master turned his head to the figure and stopped unconsciously. The boy didn't seem to notice as he was talking with the blonde haired man about the unconscious girl. His visible eye narrowed but he nodded curtly to the figure.

The figure had stiffened when it realized it was discovered. However it relaxed when it saw that the red-haired man didn't see her as a threat. _He probably mistook me as one of his own_, the figure thought, trying to brush off the fact that the man seemed to know exactly what was going on and seemed to know who she was. _Never mind that, I need to follow those idiots. They better not hurt my lady._

*Kasumi's PoV*

Darkness.

That's the only thing I could think of to describe what I saw when I woke up. I turned my head to see that I was on a white, flat bed. It wasn't uncomfortable but at the same time it wasn't comfortable. Sitting up, I saw curtains around me, a wall with a window, and more curtains. Next to the bed was a bedside table that had a pitcher of water a glass, making me realize my throat was so dry.

I slowly lift an arm to grab the pitcher – to water – but when I grab it and pull it towards me, it slips out of my grasp and falls to the floor. The glass breaks upon contact with the floor and spills all the precious water. Looking at the spilled water, a quiet sigh slips out from my lips.

"Are you alright?" I hear a feminine voice ask. I turn to see a cloaked figure I didn't see leaning by the brick wall next the closed window. "Who are you?" I ask with a hoarse voice. I wince and grab at my throat tenderly, feeling very thirsty. The figure's head – covered by a black hood – tilts to the side questioningly. "Show me your face!" I whisper, sitting up and trying to look intimidating.

The figure sighs and stands up straight. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." She – I presume by the voice – says soothingly. Narrowing my eyes, I sneer, "Of course not. And I'm an angel." The figure sputters but then silences. "Right. And then what's this I hear about you being a demon?"

I flinch but still frown at her. Narrowing my eyes, I glare at her as much as I can.

"Fine. If I take off the cloak will you trust me?" She asks. I shrug but watch the person with suspicious eyes.

The cloaked lady sighs and a pale arm comes out. It lifts up to the small clasp on the figures chest and hesitates there. "Here goes nothing." I hear before the cloak is ripped off.

I looked up to see a beautiful young girl with waist length curly white hair like the ocean waves tied back. She had sky blue eyes and dainty pink lips. She wore a white skirt and a light blue dress shirt. The girl's outfit was long, almost to her ankle. On her belt hung a beautiful sword with a red pearl on its golden hilt.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Aiyana Vanas." The girl said. I was so mesmerized by her beauty, I blurted out what I was thinking.

"How old are you?"

The girl – Aiyana – looked surprised but smiled at me. "Well, how old do you think I look like?" She asked me. I thought about that and told her around 17 or 18. She smiled and nodded. I asked her about what had happened while I was unconscious and where I was. There she had hesitated. After a bit more questioning, she answered me.

"You're in the Black Order infirmary. I can't tell you about the Order since I don't even know much about it." She said, catching my unasked question before I interrupted her. "Anyway you were carried away by… Um… I think Bak was his name?" She looked at me questioningly and I nodded. She continued, "So, he brought you here to the Matron and asked that you be examined. So the nurses tended to your wounds. After a few days, they saw some… Uh… deep wounds and scars. Do you remember what happened?" Aiyana asked me, looking at me with something that looked like pity. I didn't like that look. I didn't want or need sympathy from anyone. Much less from a stranger like her.

"No. And it's probably better that I didn't." I snapped. And it was true. Who knows what sort of trouble I would get into with information like that. The Black Order would probably bleed me dry of any information I had had and then kick me out to the streets.

"Hey Aiyana? Do you know what's going to happen to me if the Order decides I'm not useful?" I ask, looking up. She opened her mouth but I never got to hear her reply as the curtains around me flew open.

Gasping, I turned to see Bak, Allen, Allen's Master, and a tall man with dark eyes and long dark hair. He wore a pair of glasses and a white beret, a uniform that was all white, and was holding a blue coffee cup that had a pink bunny winking.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. Good thing too, because they all looked at me seriously.

After inspecting them, I turned my back on them and faced Aiyana. Only to find a wall. A _freaking_ brick wall!

"Aiyana?" I asked calmly, masking my desperation for the one girl I knew didn't hate me at the moment.

"Who is Aiyana?" I heard a flat voice ask. I turn to see the man with glasses staring at me with a slightly interested look in his eyes.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I turned away and stared out the window, silently fuming. _Why did Aiyana have to go and leave me with these people? She was the most tolerable person I had met here so far. After all, she didn't treat me like I was an enemy and a demon. _I thought bitterly. Then I noticed that the window was open, while when I first looked around, it was sealed shut. _That's_ _odd._

"Kasumi?" I heard Allen ask cautiously. Narrowing my eyes, I turn and glare at him. _Sure, he helped me earlier but I didn't see him coming to my rescue when I was getting beat up by damn Chaoji! No sir! He just stood there while I defended myself against Chaoji, Lenalee, and almost Kanda! _I thought to myself bitterly.

"What?" I spat. He looked surprised at my behavior, like he didn't do anything wrong. _Well, he didn't do anything to help me either!_

"W-Who is Aiyana? We've never heard of any Aiyana being in the Black Order." He stammered, obviously a taken back at my behavior. I was furious at his casual behavior towards me, but answered anyways. "Aiyana. Aiyana Vanas. The girl that was her when I woke up. _She_ seemed trustworthy. To me, anyway." I added spitefully.

Allen looked surprised at both my answer and my behavior, but instead of questioning me, he turned to his companions. He looked at them uncertainly but they all shrugged.

"As Allen stated earlier, Ms. Kasumi, we've never heard of any Aiyana. I know by memory who is in the Black Order, who has… left our organization" – here the man winced – "and who most definitely is not part of the organization. And I'm positive she's in the last category. Right now, we're wondering where to put you." The man continued. I glowered at him and then realized something.

"I'm sorry, but isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?" I snapped at the aloof man that had threatened me, unbeknownst to the others. The man's eyes widened and suddenly he started smiling kindly, which surprised me.

"I'm sorry. I was putting the Order's safety before anybody else's. My name is Komui Lee, Branch head of the European Headquarters of the Black Order." He replied, bowing his head to me. I just sat there, shocked at his sudden behavioral change towards me. I then realized my place and bowed my head too.

"Forgive me. I should have understood my place." I murmured loud enough to be heard. A sudden weight on the bed made me look up. I saw Allen cautiously sitting at the edge of the bed. I frowned and turned away, stubbornly not acknowledging his existence.

"Kasumi? Why are you angry at me?" Allen asked. I refused to face him or answer his question. "Kasumi, please answer me." Allen pleaded. Silence. "All right then. I'm glad you're alright." He murmured quietly.

I felt the weight leave the bed and I heard footsteps. Then I heard an annoyed sigh from and murmuring. Turning, I saw Allen's master - General Cross – whispering some things into Allen's ear. When Cross noticed I was staring at them, he looked at me and smirked. He muttered some more things into Allen's ear before Allen walked out of the room.

*Allen PoV*

I was walking away, I heard Master sigh. I didn't stop to listen to him, never again would I trust him completely. _No, not after what he did to me_, I thought bitterly. Then a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Stupid apprentice!" I heard Master snarl at me. I turned slightly, hoping to have a calm expression. "Do you know nothing of women? Do not leave her to her thoughts!"

I felt myself getting angry at him telling me what to do but couldn't express it. Instead I smiled politely and nodded before walking away. Why should it matter what I do to him anyway? After what he did…

_"Allen." I looked up at Master's face. He had led me to his room here in the headquarters and he was sitting on the bed. I stood by the door. "There is something I never would have thought I needed to tell you. In fact, if we didn't find Kasumi, I might have never thought telling you was necessary."_

_"Master?" I asked carefully. He had never said anything like this before._

_Master suddenly got up and started pacing in front of me. He would stop for a few seconds and look at me, before he continued pacing. This happened a few more times before I got tired of him avoiding the question. I walked forward and grabbed his coat. He looked at me and I stared back._

_"Master. What do you need to tell me?" I demanded. He looked at me for a few seconds before sighing and sitting on the bed again. Then, he took out a cigarette and started smoking it. I was about to ask him again when he started talking._

_"What do you remember from the time when you were with Mana?" He asked._

_I stiffened and looked away. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked crisply. At the corner of my eye, I saw Master tense slightly. It was almost unnoticeable; nobody who hadn't worked with him for years would see it. But I had, so I did see it. I turned to see him looking at me vigorously. I started, rarely ever seeing him so seriously._

_"Master, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly._

_"Just answer the question! What do you remember from your time with Mana?!" He snapped. I flinched and nodded._

_"I… remember meeting him. I remember traveling with him for at least a year. I remember and value all those days. But... What does that have to do with what you have to tell me?" I ask, looking at him. I see him looking at me with an emotionless face._

_"Is that all?" He presses. I think back to my time to Mana and go over each memory carefully. Everything seems exactly as I remember it, just both Mana and I. But, even as we were clowns, we never had much money. So how did we have enough money to live comfortably?_

_I think harder, trying to remember everything even time before Mana. But I came up with no answers. Nobody helped us or anything._

"Red! Don't leave me!"

_My eyes snapped open – when did I close them? – and I looked at Master. He was watching me with an expectant expression._

_"Mas…ter?"_

_Said man sighed and looked at the floor. I was about to question him when he replied._

_"Before you met Mana, there was someone else who you met and became friends with. She was different. The day before you met Mana, you met someone who turned out to be very important to you back then. You might've been a bit rough on her, but she still clung to you. And you to her." He replied, looking at me cautiously._

_I blinked. What was Master going on about? If there was someone, I would have remembered them. Her. Whoever she was. I decided to voice my questions._

_"Who are you talking about? There was no one. I don't remember anyone besides Mana accepting me for who I was. And how would you know?" I asked, certain there was no one else besides Mana._

_"I know because I was there when you met and left her. I forced you to leave her. And I was the one who made you forget about her. With magic." Master said quietly._

_"What?! Why?!" I cried._

_Suddenly a blast of pain hit my head and I groaned. I fell to my knees at the sudden fierceness it brought._

"Don't you dare forget me, Kanaria! I'll come back one day, I promise!"

"I won't! I promise! Just come back!"

_K-Kanaria? Who's that? I thought. I looked up to see Master looking at me with knowing expression._

_"Finally remembered have you?" He asked in a low voice. I blinked._

_"Bits and pieces." I replied, still in shock at the soft feminine voice I had remembered. "B-but what happen-"_

_"I told you. I made you leave and forget her." He replied quietly._

_"Why?" I whisper. Then I get angry. "WHY?" I shout at him, not caring if he got angry. I start to move towards him when he looks up._

_"Because. When you left her to become an exorcist, you were crushed. If I hadn't erased your memory... It would've held you back in moving on and becoming an exorcist." Master replied, studying me carefully and grabbing a bottle._

_"How could you?" I whisper brokenly, staring at him He looked at the floor as if ignoring my words and drank from his bottle. "HOW COULD YOU?! IT WASN'T UP TO YOU TO DECIDE IF I HAD TO FORGET HER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I! HATE! YOU!" I scream at him, furious at what he did. But he didn't move. Not one word. Didn't even flinch._

_"Release the spell! I want my memories back!" I shout at him. He looks away and drinks from the bottle._

_"Give me back my memories!" I scream at him._

_He shakes his head and says, "I can't give them back to you. Who knows what might happen? You're brain might not be able to handle the pain of all those memories coming back at the same time."_

_I grit my teeth and try to stop myself from attacking him. "Give them back, you bastard!"_

_He blinks at and starts laughing. "Finally cursing again, are you? I wondered when you would go back to being Red."_

_"Shut up! Give me-" I'm cut off by him throwing me the bottle. I dodge but still glare at him._

_"I'll release the spell little by little. Though, I don't think you'll remember much. With the many times I had to make you forget - what with you always trying to remember - there might not be much memories left for you to remember. Besides it was a long time ago." He says, grabbing another bottle from a nearby drawer._

_"I hate you." I mutter one last time before running out of the room._

CRUNCH!

I screamed, holding my throbbing ear. I looked up to see a flash of gold. "Tim?" I called out and soon said golem was resting on my shoulder. "Why did you have to bit my ear?" I grumbled out. Tim just gave me a toothy grin. I frowned at him before I heard a loud rumbling. That came from my stomach. I blushed and suggested we go to the cafeteria to go get food. Tim seemed to agree so I headed in what I hoped was the right direction.

All of a sudden, Tim flew off my shoulder and opened his mouth. The hologram I saw in the Ark appeared. My eyes widened before I grabbed Tim and forced his mouth to close. The projection disappeared and I relaxed.

"Don't do that! At least, not in public or unless I tell you to do so." I mutter. Glancing around, I sigh when I see nobody around.

"Let's go get food quickly. I want to go back to the Ark and try something." I say and walk quickly.

_That voice I heard when I played the piano… It sounded a bit like Kasumi's._

* * *

**Mimi:***gasps* So ominous, right? Or maybe not. Anyway, moving on to pressing matters... I've reached 50 reviews! Yay! Let us celebrate! Party! *Brings out a champagne bottle.*

**Cross:** Yes, let us celebrate!*brings out more bottles*

**Mimi:** You! What are you doing here?! Get out! Making poor Alen suffer! He's had enough to deal with and you just dump these things on him.

**Cross:** You're the one that made me do all those things!

**Mimi:** It doesn't matter! You dingbat!

**Cross:** Dingbat?

**Mimi:** My friend got me to start using the word. And don't change the subject!

**Allen:** *comes in with a blank look* Hello everyone...

**Mimi:** Look at what you did to the poor boy! You broke him!

**Cross:** He was screaming at me! Stupid apprentice deserved it!

**Mimi:***glares at him* What. Did. You. Say.

**Cross:** Hmph. *Walks out of the room*

**Mimi:** Anyway... Um sorry if I made any mistakes. My beta couldn't check this chapter.

**Kasumi:***appears out of nowhere* Nobody but Will of the Abyss reviewed for read'it'but'dont'believe'it's Pitiful.

**Mimi:** Oh yeah! Why not? It's sad but it's cute! Besides, for her first attempt at romance, it was actually pretty good!

**Kasumi:** Before you start rambling, do the disclaimer.

**Mimi:** Oh right! I don't own D. Gray-Man, Hoshino does. I don't own Aiyana Vanas, that is Halley Vanaria's character. I only own Kasumi, Kanaria, and any other characters that don't belong in D. Gray-Man, unless stated otherwise. Now on to thanking the reviewers!

**Halley Vanaria: **I'm glad you loved it. Hopefully you loved this one too. I can't answer your questions right now, as I myself have no idea.

**Kasumi:** Lies! You do have some sort of an idea.

I'm working on it, but I switch ideas every second! In fact, I could replace you with Kanaria! Oh and here's your update! Moving on...

**Will of the Abyss: **Here's the long-awaited talk for you. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations! Kasumi will probably also regain her memory slowly. And your review has inspired me to have evil plans about her and Allen getting their memories back. Thankl you for reading and reviewing my friend's story ! Here's your update!

**read'it'but'dont'believe'it: **Well, my friend, there's other ways of making you write that sequel! Or prequel! And, if you give me more ideas that aren't so dramatic, I'll toture them. Okay? I'm sorry that I'm treating Kasumi this way but it's for a good reason. I think. Unless this story decides to change itself, it's for a good reason.

**KingofKnights: **Another chapter up! I know Kasumi didn't do any wrong, but the stupid Order is just being... what's the word they used? Oh yeah... Cautious! Psh, as if. Your welcome and thank you!

**Angel-Levy:** I'm glad you liked it, even in it's ups and downs.

And thank you my silent readers! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

P.S. Which story would you like me to update next? And suggest any more ideas for any stories of mine!

P.P.S. This chapter was 3,669 words! XD


	15. Chapter 14 - What is this place?

**Mimi: Another chapter! Sorry I took so long, I explain everything at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mimi:*blinks* Should I try my magic 8 ball?*shakes it* **

**Magic 8 ball: Answer is foggy, please try again later. **

**Mimi: Well, I'm not trying until later.**

**Chapter 14-Meetings, Magic, What is this place?**

* * *

_All of a sudden, Tim flew off my shoulder and opened his mouth. The hologram I saw in the Ark appeared. My eyes widened before I grabbed Tim and forced his mouth to close. The projection disappeared and I relaxed._

_"Don't do that! At least, not in public or unless I tell you to do so." I mutter. Glancing around, I sigh when I see nobody around._

_"Let's go get food quickly. I want to go back to the Ark and try something." I say and quickly walk away._

_That voice I heard when I played the piano… It sounded a bit like Kasumi's._

* * *

"So... you really lost your memory?" Komui asked me yet again, after I explained what happened to me. Or at least, what I remembered. I held back a sigh and nodded. "Then who is Aiyana Vanas?" He moved on, probably sensing my frustration.

"I don't know. All I know is that she was here when I woke up and explained to me what happened while I was… asleep."

Komui nodded, taking in all the information and writing it down on a small clipboard he pulled out when I began my story.

"Um… Komui-san?"

"Hm?"

"Who shot me?" I ask quietly. Komui's head snaps up and looks at me carefully. "How do you know someone for sure shot you?"

"I know how a gun sounds and I heard the sound of a gun being shot. And then I felt tremendous pain before I was… unconscious."

Komui looked away from me. I blinked and asked again. He wouldn't answer me, or look me in the eye. I grew irritated and turned to Cross. "Who shot-"

"I shot you."

I blink once. Then again. "Y-you-"

"You shot her?!" Komui interrupted me. Huh. So that's why he didn't answer me. He could've said that.

"Yes. I was under orders to attack. Even then, I didn't think it would hurt her, faze her maybe but not hurt her. Innocence doesn't hurt humans. Not unless…"

They both looked at me weirdly. "What? Unless what?"

"Unless… You are either an innocence user, and enemy, or someone with great magic." Cross replied. He inspected me critically before turning to Komui. "I do not believe she is an enemy, but I am not sure about the other two options."

"W-whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. What? Maybe I'm an innocence user, but magic?" I ask jokingly. They turn to me.

"Why is that so hard to believe? General Cross uses it." Komui says, looking at me with a confused face.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." I say, crossing my arms and glancing at Cross. He looks at me with scorn mumbling some nonsense while raising his hands. Those same hands are filled with light before I'm suddenly thrown out the door and some yards away into a hall.

"Cross!" I hear Komui scold before I hear echoing footsteps.

"Kasumi-chan? Kasumi-chan?" I quickly get up and run the opposite direction. "Kasumi?" Without looking back, I turn a corner and there are three ways to go. I pause and look at all three of them. I pout and mutter, "Crazy people with their magic."

I rip a pin out of my hair and kneel, putting the pin on the floor and pointing up. Man this place was huge. I couldn't even see the ceiling. "Alright, pin. We've probably been through much together and I need your help. Help me choose a way to escape through."

I let it fall but it points to the wall. "I said help me!" I do it a few more time but it never points to a hall. Sometimes, it points at me. "Ugh! Damn you pin! You and your brethren!"

"Kasumi?" I hear an unfamiliar voice call. I don't look back and immediately run to the middle hall. I don't hear the voice again but I don't stop until I've reached the end of the hall. When I do, I see many people in whitecoats standing and working around some sort of white door-thingy. I shivered, remembering what happened last time while with similar people.

"Lunch time!" I heard somebody shout. Everybody let out a sigh of relief and started moving away to another hall. _How many halls does this place have? Better yet, how big is this place? And where are we located?_

When everybody left, I look around for a few seconds before cautiously moving outside the safe hiding place of my hall and into the wide open space. I walk around carefully, noting the mess everyone left behind. I walk slowly but somehow manage to send papers flying.

I shriek and try to put them back in their original place. Then I realize a picture of an unconscious me is on many of the papers I hold. _Wait, what? Were they testing on me?_

Test Subject's Name: Unknown (Kasumi)

Hair Color: Brown

Hair length: Unknown, most likely longer than her stature.

Eye color: Has heterochromia, one red and one green eye.

Skin color: Pale, probably due to being inside the Ark for so long.

_Ark? Is that the place I was in before? Wait!_ I looked at the white-door like thing. _I remember coming from something like that. How is it here?_

Blood Type: Foreign. Seemingly human but something is different. Not quite sure, maybe we'll run more tests. Maybe just a disease.

_Wh-what does that mean? Is something wrong with me?_

Body Type: Small and petite for someone her age. 

_WHAT?! What does THAT mean?!_

I would've continued, even if this disgusted me (honestly, who would like to read someone 'running tests' on them) but then I heard light footsteps approaching. I hastily put the papers back, not caring if they were originally that way. I looked for a place to hide when I realized everywhere was too obvious. I was panicking when I saw something white on a chair. I also saw some black sunglasses and put them on.

_That's it!_

The person was already there by the time I had put it on.

"Ah, hi! You must be a visitor from the Asia branch. Sorry, I haven't met you yet." A kind voice called out. I turned a scientist's coat on my shoulders. I smiled kindly and bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you." I said, standing up straight and keeping care to make sure he didn't see my eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Misaki. Misaki Hanasaki." I said, a name immediately popping up in my head. As soon as it did, many more started appearing. I clutched my head and tried to sort them all out when they disappeared again. _Huh?_

"Are you alright? You must really be hungry if you're having headaches. Come one, let's go eat." The boy said, shaking my hand. I smile and shake my head, while seeing if I could recognize this boy.

_Hmm, well, with those swirly glasses and blonde hair he would really stand out, but I don't remember him at all, even if it seems like I've seen him somewhere else. Guess he's alright, for now._

"Please, go on. I have to clean up after myself." I say making no motion to move anything. He still nods, albeit reluctantly but goes to a table. He gets a small cup from the table and turns back to me "I wish I could stay and help, but I'm getting this for my friend. Maybe I'll see you again sometime?" He looks at me with veiled eyes. I nod uncertainly and he rushes off.

As soon as he's out of sight, I throw off the coat distastefully and throw the glasses away. Then I walk towards the Ark. Slowly climbing the steps, I stop right in front of the entrance and examine it. Pushing my fingers through the 'doorway', I hesitantly lift my hands as I can when I hear the sound of wheels. I squeak and jump through the 'door' without a second thought.

* * *

The sound of the wheels stopped for a few seconds before continuing. It soon came to the space that Kasumi had been in. A white mane of hair popped out of the hallway before Allen called out, "Hello?" He looked around and saw no one. He looked confused for a moment before his gaze switched to the Ark. He grabbed two bags filled with food and carried them to the Ark. There he threw them in and looked at the empty space before walking inside.

* * *

**Mimi: **Another ending. Right, well, if you guys read the latest chapter of Innocence, Magic, and More, it said that I couldn't update as much because my computer was not letting me use my Internet and the only way I could update was through my parent's laptop or the public library. Since my parents didn't really want to drive me over there or let me use their laptop… yeah… But now my Internet is fixed! Because of my great and powerful Father!(Sorry I've been watching a little to much Oz The Great and Powerful) He fixed my Internet and I can upload chapters now! And more things. Which might distract me... But I'm getting the next chapter done! I'm almost halfway! So expect an update soon, unless I get distracted. I easily do-hey look it's my cute baby sister! Wait no, time for the thank yous!

* * *

**Guest:** Ah, I made Allen a little too angry, huh? But I guess you liked it. I shall continue and hopefully end this story. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing!

**MidoriHikari00: **Thank you! But how do you know for sure that Kanaria is Kasumi? Maybe they're twins. Maybe their related? Or maybe they don't even know each other? ^.^ You'll just have to find out. And, yeah, hopefully Allen and Kasumi get most of their memories back. Thank you for reading my story! Thank you for reviewing!

**Halley Vanaria: **Yup! Aiyana finally appeared! I'm glad you loved this chapter! Kasumi… will be fine, I think. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for reviewing!

**read'it'but'dont'believe'it: **Thanks! And maybe Red is back. If he does come back it will be slowly. No sequel… So there's a possibility of there being a prequel?! Yay! Thank you for reviewing!

**yanatobosofan's-friend: **I know. *Whacks Cross* There, I whacked Cross for you!

**Cross:** That was uncalled for.

**Mimi:** You hurt poor Allen!

Anyway, my story does get more interesting? Thanks! Glad you love it. Here's your update and I'm glad you like Ai-chan! She will show up in later chapters for sure! Thank you for reviewing!

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad:** Yes, everyone seems to love Red, huh? ^.^ Red will probably be resurfacing from time to time. Allen won't completely be Red, but a mixture of both of them. I hope. I'll tell you a secret. I also enjoy seeing Allen in pain, angry, or angsty. I think it's cute and I love him even more for being able to get through it all.

Cross… was himself, I guess. I do love parental Cross and I suppose he was being parental. To me anyway. Because he cared enough for Allen's future. But he does care plenty for Allen. I'll make sure your suggestion is put to good use!

Now that you mention it, Aiyana does seem to be a little like Alyss-chan. Never really thought of it that way, but good point.

Thank you for your help! I have updated Innocence, Magic, and More and will continue it, even if I take forever to update. I just have a huge writer's block for that and barely managed to write the second chapter. Anyway I'm glad you like my stories and here's your update. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Mimi:** And thank you silent readers for reading my story, even if I wish you would review. By the way, I'm _planning_ to write a D.N. Angel fanfiction and two Naruto fanfics when I have the time. Maybe even an Inuyasha story. Who would read that? Um... Bye! Please Review!


	16. Chapter 15-A Memory, and 2 Lullabies

**LadyMimi101:** Told you guys I was working on the new chapter. And I finished a lot faster because of it. Although, this might be the last update for a while. I'm gonna be having a huge party for my 15th birthday in four weeks and my parents will be pressuring me on stuff. So yeah. Oh yeah, the magic 8 ball said I didn't own D. Gray-Man. Enjoy!

P.S. I do not own D. Gray-Man or Aiyana Vanas. D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-san and Ai-can belongs to Halley Vanaria. I own Kasumi and mostly anything that relates to her, unless stated otherwise. I am only 'borrowing' the D. Gray-Man characters for my own uses.

* * *

Chapter 15 - Hiding, A Memory, and Two Lullabies

_The sound of the wheels stopped for a few seconds before continuing. It soon came to the space that Kasumi had been in. A white mane of hair popped out of the hallway before Allen called out, "Hello?" He looked around and saw no one. He looked confused for a moment before his gaze switched to the Ark. He grabbed two bags filled with food and carried them to the Ark. There he threw them in and looked at the empty space before walking inside. _

I quickly hide in a nearby alley as Allen turned around once again.

"Is anybody there?" Allen asked once more, exasperated. I didn't dare look at him in case he was still looking. Hearing footsteps coming closer, I panicked. Closing my eyes, I prayed to whoever was listening that I wouldn't get caught when I heard a shout.

"Tim! What was that for?!" Allen yelped. I heard no noise but suppose Tim answered. All of a sudden, footsteps leading away from me were heard. I sighed quietly in relief and looked at the mouth of the alley. I grimaced and quickly ran out to see Allen turning a corner. I speed up and turn the corner only to see Allen turning around another corner. I grow frustrated and sprint towards the corner.

_Why am I even following? Maybe I can find another exit but instead I'm following the one guy I really don't want to talk with._

_**Just follow him! We have to! **_I hear a female voice say in my head. I slow to a stop, knowing that voice doesn't belong to me, when I feel a sudden pain in my head. _**Follow him, blockhead!**_

I do as the voice says, albeit reluctantly, and see Allen in front of a door. I see nothing special about it but it seems to be important to the white-haired boy. I crouch behind a bush close to said boy and glance at Allen's still form.

_What's wrong now?_

_**He's feeling conflicted. As if he knows that if he goes through that door, things will never be the same. For anyone.**_ The female voice whispers.

My eyes widen and I turn away from Allen. _Who are you?! Why are you in my head?! I know you aren't me, so don't lie to me! And why is Allen so important to you?!_

_**Slow down! Jeez, you're like-**_

_Stop stalling! Answer my questions!_

_**Ok… here goes… I am… your guardian angel!**_

…_Liar. I don't believe in anything like that._

_**So you don't believe in God?**_

_Well, I-Stop changing the subject. Are you the same voice that helped me when I was fighting Chaoji, Lenalee, and Kanda? How did you know that bad stuff was going to happen? Can you predict the future?_

_**So many questions. I can only answer a few. If I tell you anymore… Well, bad things might happen.**_

_Well then answer my questions! The ones you can, anyway._

_**Ok then. Just don't interrupt me or else I won't answer any of your questions!**_

I nodded silently.

_**I can't tell you my name, so call me… Silvia. For now. **_Silvia told me._** I can't tell you why I'm in your head. Allen… was a dear friend of ours a long time ago. In fact, he wasn't even like this when we knew him. I am the same voice from that other time. I can… sort of predict the future. **_She ended quietly.

_What do you mean sort of? Do you know who I was before I lost my memory? Why can't you tell me your name? And what do you mean sort of?_

_**Jeez, as soon as I finish I have more questions.**_ Silvia grumbled. _**Everything's complicated. I can't tell you who you were before because then the Order would be suspicious of you and then they would ship you back to your old life, which we both hate. You're known in a lot of places and yet people barely even know anything about you. And predicting the future is not my talent. **_She scoffed. _**More like I… well, we have visions of sorts. It comes with having me inside you, but… We can only see bad things and very little of that. The future isn't something to be meddled with. At. All.**_ She ended.

_I… see… What do you look like? _I asked, my interest piqued.

_**I… Hey Allen's going inside now! **_Silvia cried.

_What? _I turn to see Allen slowly opening the door and walking inside.

_**Run! Get inside! Quickly before he notices you're here! **_Silvia cries. Suddenly, I'm speeding towards the door, but it's not me who's controlling my body. _Whoa! Silvia! Are you controlling my body?_

_**Only for this. Now, pay attention! **_Silvia orders. I nod and realize I'm hiding behind a beautiful white piano. Allen is sitting on the bench in front of it. I quickly fall to the floor when Allen looks around.

"So beautiful." I whisper as I also look around and notice a mirror to my right. I squeak and go under the piano. Then I remember that Allen was on the bench next to where I was hiding. Almost mechanically, I turn my head and see Allen's back facing me. Motionless, I watch as Allen eats and Tim flutters around. I watch for a few minutes before I get bored. It seems Allen was trying to delay doing something but in the end, he sighed.

"Tim, show me." He mutters almost inaudibly. Tim seems to nod and opens his mouth, a projection appearing. Squinting my eyes, I try to see it clearly since it looks so familiar.

_What is that?_

_**That is nothi-**_

A sudden searing in my head cut off every thought in my head. I clutched my head, letting out a small whimper before squeezing my lips shut.

"Wha-Kasumi?!"

I looked up to see a striking pair of silver eyes and then all went black.

_I open my eyes to see myself standing in a market. Many people surround me and I carefully pick my way through the crowd._

Where am I? _I think to myself before coming to a stop outside the store. I am alone apart from a small boy with reddish-brown hair drawing in the dirt with a stick._

"Where are your parents?" _I ask the boy, but he doesn't respond. I frown but leave him alone. Instead, I walk towards the other side of the store, intending on staying away, but I can't walk more than a few centimeters away._

"_Whatcha doing?" A childlike voice asks. I turn to see a girl with long brown hair tied into two ponytails and blue eyes appears from inside the store and stands next to the boy. I assume she knows him by how easily she talks to him and leave them be. I can't help but keep an eye on them, just in case._

"_None of your-"_

"_That looks so cool! But what is it?" The girl cuts the boy off. She squats down, careful not to get her pretty pink dress dirty. _

"_Why should I tell you?" The boy mocks. The girl pouts and threatens to tell on him._

"_Go ahead. I don't care." The boy shrugs nonchalantly. The brunette scowls and looks around, but she doesn't single a man from the crowd inside the store._

_I walk towards the two children but the girl suddenly takes in a huge breath._

"_****!" The girl screams, although I can't make out the name she yelled out. All the people look at her and start muttering. I glare at them and walk towards the girl, trying to calm her down. She ignores me and is about to yell again. I grab her shoulders but my hands pass right through her._

"H-huh?"_ I quickly withdraw my hands and stare at them. _"Wh-what's going on?" _I mutter. I hear the girl scream for a second before she is shushed._

"_Shut up! I'll show you!" The boy screeches, making the girl shut up instantly. She smiles and looks at him expectantly. The boy blinks and asks, "Why did you scream?"_

_The girl grins and replies, "I couldn't find ****. I didn't want to go look for him and leave you here when you can escape. This was much easier, anyway."_

Smart girl_, I think to myself. The girl gets impatient and frowns. "Well? Show me!" She orders._

"_Show you what?" The boy asks. The girl motions towards the boys drawing, which I notice isn't really a drawing. It's just scribbles. The girl voices my thoughts exactly._

"_They're not scribbles! It's a language **** and me made!" The boy exclaims. The girl looks a little put off but corrects the boy. "**** and I…" She mutters under her breath but the boy pays no mind to her. She looks at him with a miserable look but the boy doesn't look at her. Instead he looks up and to the store. I follow his gaze and see the blurred figure of a man approaching us._

"_Ah, children. Are you alright? I heard screaming." The man asked his voice light. The boy looked up at the man and smiled. He nodded and went back to his 'writing'. The man looked at the girl and noticed her sad state._

"_What's wrong, *****? Why are you sad?" The man asked in a gentle voice. The girl looked up and offered him a grin. "It's nothing, ****. I have to get going. My friend is probably looking for me. Bye, **-"_

"_Liar." The boy suddenly said, looking at the girl somberly. "What's wrong?"_

_The girl looked at them curiously. "What are you talking about? Wait-never mind." The girl stood up and started walking away. "I have to go with my friend-"_

_The boy's hand shot out and grabbed his friend's own hand. Said friend stopped but didn't turn to look at him. "I have to get going. I might get in trouble with-"_

"_Do you want me to show you? Do you want to learn the language me and **** made?" The boy suddenly asked. The girl turns around with a surprised face but shakes her head._

"_It's your secret. Don't share your special secret." She answers. "Thank you for-"The girl is interrupted by the boy yanking her back, making fall to the floor. She shrieks and turns to the boy._

"_Elizabeth will have my head for this! Do you know-"_

"_Shut up! This is A." The boy said, drawing something on the ground. The girl's eyes widen and she hushes. Soon the girl finishes learning the alphabet and starts writing words._

'_Well, looks like you forgot about your friend, huh?" The boy mocked. The girl gasped and jumped up._

"_Oh, Elizabeth will have my head now! I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow!" She yelled as she ran away._

"_Wait! You owe me for teaching it to you!" the boy yelled back. The girl stopped and turned around, smiling. "Tell me what you want. I shall give it to you." She said._

"_Anything?" The boy asked. The girl nodded impatiently. "I want you to marry me!" He said. The girl was so impatient she almost nodded when his words sunk in._

"_What?!" She cried, the older man mirroring her actions. The boy snickered. "You said anything. Anyway, I'm just fooling around. What I really want is to hear you sing me a song."_

_The girl sighed in relief but nodded. "I'll sing it now. That way, you don't change your mind later."_

_The boy nodded impatiently and motioned for her to begin. She took in a breath and began._

"_A distant golden star twinkles in the night sky  
It's the same color as the little bird I looked up at in my dream last night_

_On sleepless nights  
I sing a song alone_

_Together with the passing wind  
I pick up my thoughts and fly_

_The distant silver moon shines in the night sky  
It's the same color as the wild roses blooming in my dream last night_

_On tender nights  
I sing a song alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you  
Riding on wings of dreams_

_On tender nights  
I sing a song alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you  
Riding on wings of dreams…"_

_The girl finished quietly and smiled up at the two who were watching her. "Happy? I hope you are because that's the last you hear of me singing for a while." She said. She turned and started running away. "Bye. I'll visit you tomorrow." She yelled over her shoulder._

_The boy nodded and waved his hand. He kept waving until he could no longer see her._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Alice." The boy said quietly. I turned to him, my hair flying._

"What did you call her?"_ I asked. That was the first name I had clearly heard in this place. The boy didn't answer me and turned to his father._

"_Let's go, ****." He said, grabbing his father's hands. The man nodded and led him away. I followed them, shouting at them to stop. They didn't listen and kept walking. I ran and ran, trying to follow them but they kept on getting farther and farther away. _

_At one point, I tripped and when I got up all I saw was black._

"Hello?" _I called out, hoping someone was nearby. My head was throbbing and wouldn't stop hurting. "_It _hurts_!"_ I shrieked. Suddenly people were in front of me. The same people I had seen earlier. Except,_ I_ was the little girl the boy had called Alice. My head had not stopped hurting and felt like it was gonna explode! Suddenly I could remember what the boy had taught the girl, but that girl was_ me! _But I couldn't remember who he was to me or even his name._

"_Kasumi! Kasumi! _KASUMI!"

*3rd PoV*

Allen was shaking Kasumi's still form. She hadn't moved one bit since Allen had discovered her under the piano. Her form was pale and stiff but breathing. Her eyes were wide open and glazed over and she wouldn't answer Allen at all. She had been like this for almost half an hour now.

"Kasumi! What's wrong?!" He kept on shouting. "Kasumi! Kasumi! KASUMI!" On the last shout, she twitched and started blinking.

"H-huh? Wh-what happened?" She stuttered, clutching Allen's shirt. Allen grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Kasumi, what happened?"

"What are you talking about? How did I end up here? I was… somewhere, in front of a market." She said, shaking slightly. Allen was confused. _What is she talking about? She was here the whole time with me. _He thought. He voiced his thoughts but she shook her head.

"No, no, no. I saw black for some reason and then…" She suddenly went quiet and wouldn't look Allen in the eye.

"Kasumi?" He whispered. Said brunette suddenly stood up and walked to the door. Timcanpy flew in front of her and opened his mouth. Kasumi shrieked and tried to step back but she tripped on her feet in her haste.

"What are you- Why are you- Ugh!" She stood up and walked around Tim. Said golem wrapped its tail around Kasumi's arm and pulled her back. Again she fell to the floor. This time she glared at the golden golem and snatched his tail.

"Will you-eep!" She shrieked and hid behind Allen when Tim opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth. Allen sighed and told Tim to close his mouth. He did but flew in front of Kasumi and opened his mouth, this time showing her the projection of the musician's song. Both Allen's and Kasumi's eyes went wide but Allen quickly grabbed Tim and forced his mouth closed.

"Sorry if Tim scared you. And can you please not-"Allen was cut off by Kasumi asking, "Is he yours?"

Allen nodded slowly, looking at Kasumi cautiously. She glared at him and asked in a low voice, "Why does he have that? How does he even know about that?! That's supposed to be a secret!"

Allen's eyes widened and then he glared at her. "What do you know about them?! You can't even read them!"

Kasumi gasped and cried, "Of course I can! I know something about them and I know how to read them."

"Then what is it?" Allen challenged. That made Kasumi shut up. She looked at the projection and studied it.

"I-it's a lullaby right?" She murmured. "I know that song. I've heard it before! In fact, I think I've… sang it before."

Allen's eyes widened. "You're lying. You have to be. This is Mana and mine's secret language. And how do you even know about it?" He objected.

Kasumi glared at him and replied, "A boy in my past showed it to me. I think that's why I was like that earlier. I think I was remembering something. When I saw Tim show you that earlier, that's when I first saw black. I can remember a boy showing me that language years ago."

"Oh yeah? And who was he? What was his name?!" Allen questioned.

Kasumi's fighting spirit diminished and she fell to her knees. "I don't know. It's as if every name I heard was muffled by someone. The only names I heard were Elizabeth and Alice. And the boy who taught me the name called me that. Although, I'm pretty sure that's not my name. Or... I don't know, but that doesn't seem like my name to me." Kasumi looked at the ground and silence came between the two.

"Kasumi?" Allen asked hesitantly. Kasumi looked up at him but said nothing.

"Kasumi, can you sing the lullaby for me, just once?" Allen asked. Kasumi nodded and stood up. Tim flew in front of her and showed her the projection. Allen sat down on the bench and grabbed some food from the bags. Kasumi took in a deep breath and began to sing.

"Then the boy fell asleep

And one or two embers alive in the ashes

Flared up in the shape of your beloved face

Thousands of dreams

Spread across the land

Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night

You shining ones fell to earth

Even though the eons

Turn so many prayers to dust

I will keep praying

Somehow, love for this child please

Kiss the hand you're holding"

Kasumi ended the song and looked at Allen, confused. Allen was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"So…" Kasumi waited Allen to answer. Allen looked at her and said one thing.

"Just as I suspected; you are _her_."

* * *

**Mimi: **Well, what a long chapter. I would've updated eariler but Halley-chan encouraged me to make a longer chapter this time. And I'm almost positive that this one of my longest chapter. Anyway... moving on. Thank you's are in order.

**Halley Vanaria: **Test subject? Well, not really. Yet anyway. I imagine the Order would keep information on their supporters and everyone else, for 'safety measures.' And, well, I don't know what are my limits actually, so I can't tel you what is a bit too much. Plus, I made it longer! And, I'm gonna go read Daughter of the Death God chapter 11 soon. I just have to wait a bit. I'll review soon! Thank you for reviewing.

**MidoriHikari00: **Actually I'm thinking of having a twin in this story somehow. Um... Allen is Kasumi? I don't get it but I feel for you since your Internet is bad. I have updated yet again. Thank you for reviewing!

**yanatobosofan's-friend: **You're welcome. ^.^ I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering what her connection to Kana-chan is. Many people might not expect the answer though. And I'm not telling. It's a surprise. As I told Halley Vanaria earlier, she isn't a test subject. Yet. For waiting patiently, here is the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**read'it'but'dont'believe'it: **Yes, I do know you would read my stories for sure. And I am gonna start workin on Innocence, Magic and More after I upload this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

KingofKnights: It's ok that you didn't review for chapter 13 because you reviewed for chapter 14. XD And I kinda guessed you were lunaticscythe. I didn't ask just iin case I was wrong. Thank you! Kasumi is very sneaky for a reason I can tell you that. It was kinda funny how Cross jut shoved her out the door. I'm happy you love my stories! I will never stop writing! Maybe take a long while to update, but I shall never give up! I'm glad somebody will also look foward to my , another Naruto fan! D.N angel is a good anime and manga, I recommend it. XD Thank you for reviewing!

And thank you silent readers for doing your job! Which is reading without reviewing. No hard feelings, since I sometimes do it too. I just need some reviews every other chapter. Please?

Bye! See you guys when I update again!-Mimi XD

P.S. This chapter was 3,769 words! Yay! XD


End file.
